Vecinos
by beatleing
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre lo que habría sucedido si Demelza realmente hubiera dejado a Ross después de su discurso en el último episodio de la segunda temporada. ¿A dónde hubiera ido? ¿Qué hubiera hecho? ¿Y Ross?. Me encantan estos dos, y creo que Ross merece sufrir un poco más y Demelza se merece algo mejor de él.
1. Capítulo 1: La Mudanza

**Capítulo 1: La mudanza**

Demelza abandonó Nampara en una fría mañana de diciembre. Se habría ido en medio de la noche, pero Ross insistió en que debía esperar hasta que saliera el sol. Jud la ayudó con su equipaje, y tan pronto como la lluvia se detuvo estaban en camino. Parecía que el cielo estaba contra ella, manteniéndola prisionera en ese lugar que una vez fue su hogar y Ross lo intentó, trató de convencerla de que se quedara, le dijo que la amaba, que estaba equivocado, que Elizabeth no se interpondría nunca entre ellos de nuevo. Y ella intentó creerle, pero al final ya era demasiado tarde. El no dijo nada que ella no hubiera oído antes, así que tuvo que irse.

La luz gris del nuevo día encontró a Ross ya no tratando de hacer las paces con su esposa, sino suplicándole de que no se fuera a Illugan:

' _Por favor, evítame la idea de mi hijo viviendo con tu padre'_ -le dijo para hacerla reconsiderar, pero ella respondió que no tenía otro lugar adonde ir.

 _'Entonces quédate aquí'_

' _No Ross, no puedo...'_

 _"Me iré si no quieres vivir más conmigo, pero esta es tu casa…'_

' _No puedo. Te veré en cada habitación, te oiré en cada pequeño sonido, te sentiré en... No puedo, no quiero.'_

Si Ross había estado ciego por quién sabe cuántos años ahora era Demelza la que no podía ver. El dolor en ella tan profundo, entumeciendo todos sus sentidos, ella sólo conocía su decisión y la iba a llevar a cabo. Ross estaba desesperado. Toda su vida convertida en cenizas. La esperanza que había tenido ayer por la tarde al regresar de Plymouth fue otro sueño, él la había perdido, el verdadero amor de su vida lo estaba dejando.

Necesitaba más tiempo, no se podía ir en medio de la tormenta, pero ahora la lluvia estaba menguando y el sol saldría en cualquier momento. La vió mirando por la ventana tras él y luego a la puerta.

' _No puedes ir con tu padre.'_

 _'Voy a ir adonde me plazca.'_

Suspiró ante la obstinación de su esposa, y una idea vino a su mente.

' _¿Qué hay de la cabaña de Dwight?'_

' _¿Qué sucede con la cabaña de Dwight?'_ -y su respuesta sonó casi como una burla.

' _Podrías quedarte allí por un tiempo, Dwight sacó sus cosas antes de irse a la guerra, y es más grande que cualquier otra cabaña.'_

' _¿Y cuándo regrese?'_

' _Si vuelve, no creo que vayan a vivir allí, él y Caroline. No creo que ella quiera vivir allí.'_

Bueno para mí, pero no lo suficientemente bueno para una dama, pensó.

' _No lo creo Ross, está demasiado cerca...'_

' _Por ahora, mientras pensamos en otra cosa...'_

 _'Pero la gente hablará, si me voy, podrías decir que me fui a quedar con mi familia por un tiempo, que mi padre está enfermo, o podrías decir que...'_

 _'¡¿Qué ?! ¿Que me dejaste?'_

' _¡O que he muerto!'_

 _'¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!'_

Ross puso las manos sobre su frente. La cólera mezclándose con la desesperación dentro de él.

' _Quiero decir... eso sería más fácil para ti. La gente dirá cosas si yo...'_

' _¡No me importa lo que diga la gente!'_

Tuvo que luchar para controlar su temperamento. No quería empeorar las cosas, se había resignado a que no podían mejorar, pero cualquier paso en falso y no habría nada que le impidiera alejarse de él. Este arreglo le daría tiempo, ella estaría cerca y el pensaría en una manera de volver a ella. El hecho de que Demelza todavía pensara en lo que era mejor para él significaba que en algún nivel a ella todavía le importaba después de todo, pero había estado tan enojada y tan decepcionada, no es que él no estuviera decepcionado de sí mismo, pero la idea de dejarla por Elizabeth nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, estaba molesto porque ella así lo creía, roto por el hecho de que en realidad ella lo iba a hacer.

Para Demelza era Ross quien la había abandonado. Todas las veces que fue a Trenwith para estar con esa otra mujer dejándola a ella ya su hijo valiéndose por sí mismos. O la vez en que fue a buscar a Mark Daniel en esa peligrosa cruzada, incluso cuando ella le insistió en que no fuera, o aquella noche cuando ayudó con el contrabando arriesgándose a ser capturado por los soldados, o sin ir más lejos en estos días en que realmente fue a unirse a la milicia... Este hombre... Era suficiente, ella no lo toleraría más, tenía que pensar en su hijo y dejaría que Ross lidiara con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Así que se fue.

Despertó a Jeremy de su sueño, lo vistió y en la puerta le dijo:

 _'Dile adiós a papá'_

Ross abrazó al niño y le dio un beso en su sien pero no dijo nada. Demelza no dijo nada más tampoco, no quedaba nada. Garrick los siguió, y Ross se quedó allí, en la puerta de la casa de Nampara mirando a su familia huir de él.

Prudie se le unió, o había estado allí todo el tiempo, no podía estar seguro.

 _'No hay derecho, no es justo, no es apropiado'-_ dijo.

' _Ve con ellos, asegúrate de que tengan todo lo que necesitan para instalarse.'_

' _¿Uste' no va?'_

' _Ya la oíste... estoy seguro de que has oído todo. Ya no me quiere.'_

Prudie puso una cara de ofendida.

' _Con todo respeto Capitán Poldark, uste'es el tonto más grande que conozco. Es ella la que piensa que uste' no la quiere más, con todo lo que le ha hecho a la pobre.'_

 _'Pero yo se lo dije, no sé qué más decirle…'_

' _Uste´ nunca fue muy bueno con la palabra señor Ross... quizá debería dejar de hablar y hacer algo. Voy a ver que se acomoden.'_

Ross volvió a entrar en la casa, el silencio tan ensordecedor que no podía recordar si alguna vez había sido así, tal vez en los días siguientes a la muerte de Julia, cuando Demelza estaba todavía enferma y el miedo a perderla oscureció todo. Se sentó en el sillón al lado del fuego, ese fuego testigo de tantos momentos entre ellos, cuando ella no era más que una niña aprendiendo a coser, a leer, cuando solían hablar mientras todavía eran amo y sirvienta, amigos, cuando él la besó por primera vez debido a la locura y al dolor... De todas las cosas que había hecho sin pensar, esa fue la más inteligente y la más afortunada de todas. Prudie tenía razón, era el hombre más obtuso que jamás había vivido y se lo merecía, porque ella era la que más sufrió por sus acciones.

La vio arrodillada delante de él después del accidente en la mina, sintió sus manos en sus manos, en sus hombros, la veía cocinar su cena, cantar delante de su familia y sus conocidos, la recordó trepando un árbol o bajo el gabinete cuando cayó sobre ella al tratar de moverlo, todavía tenía una cicatriz en su rodilla de ese día. Recordaba tocar su gran vientre cuando estaba embarazada de sus hijos, lo hacía mientras dormía y nunca supo si podía ella se daba cuenta o no... Todo eso había terminado. Había perdido lo único que valía la pena tener.

No lo aceptaría.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: El Nuevo Doctor.**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Nuevo Doctor

**Capítulo 2: El Nuevo Doctor**

La cabaña de Dwight estaba al borde de un acantilado junto al mar. El aire siempre estaba húmedo y el viento nunca se detenía. Estaba en camino a la Wheal Grace, no muy lejos de Nampara.

Demelza, Jeremy y Jud llegaron temprano por la mañana, mojados y con frío por el viaje hasta la casa vacía. Jud encendió un fuego y rápidamente se fue, dejando a Demelza que acomodara a Jeremy y sus pertenencias. La casa no era grande, pero tenía una amplia sala de estar con un gran hogar, solo una mesa y la cocina en el mismo espacio. Había otro par de cuartos en la planta baja, uno de los cuales aparentemente Dwight usaba como laboratorio porque estaba lleno de hierbas, instrumentos y jarras con cosas horribles que Demelza no se atrevía a mirar, el otro cuarto era la habitación del sirviente. Arriba había dos grandes habitaciones, el dormitorio principal y uno para los huéspedes. Una para ella y otra para Jeremy.

La casa casi no tenía ventanas y Demelza comprendió inmediatamente por qué. El viento salado que venía del mar se colaba por cada pequeña abertura que podía encontrar. Incluso con el calor del fuego estaba frío y por la falta de ventanas, muy oscuro. Jeremy pareció asustado al principio y furioso después. Estaba llorando cuando Prudie llegó con velas y una cesta con leche, algunas frutas, el pastel que Demelza horneó el día anterior y una botella de oporto.

' _No es correcto, no es propio'_ -fue lo primero que le dijo su criada- _'irse así. Su hogar es Nampara.'_

' _¿Qué quieres que haga Prudie? No puedo quedarme con él, o sin él cuando decida volver a visitarla.'_

' _Ese gusano Warleggan está ahí ahora. No volverá allí.'_

' _¿Así que debo contentarme con eso? Porque George está allí Ross no puede ir a ver a Elizabeth? ¿Y yo debo soportar la visión de él siendo miserable por ello? No Prudie, no puedo.'_

' _El señor Ross se preocupa por usté Señora...'_ -dijo Prudie sin reproche en su tono de voz.

' _Puedo cuidarme a mi misma'_

Las mujeres se pusieron a limpiar la casa, no había muchos muebles ni demasiadas ventanas para limpiar, así que Prudie llevó a Jeremy arriba para tratar de calmarlo y Demelza se quedó sola en el salón de su nuevo hogar. No era suyo, por supuesto, pensó. Le pertenecía, como todo lo que poseía, todo lo que alguna vez había tenido se lo había dado Ross. Su ropa, su anillo, su comida, el techo sobre su cabeza, sus hijos, todo le pertenecía a Ross. Como ella. Por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó qué habría sucedido si no se hubieran conocido, dónde estaría ahora si Ross Poldark nunca se hubiera cruzado en su camino. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Oscuridad. Su borracho padre la habría casado con un minero por unas cuantas monedas. No hubiera tenido a Jeremy o a Julia. Nunca habría aprendido a escribir o a leer, quizás ya estaría muerta, ahogada en la alcantarilla. Creía que podía mantenerse sola, que no necesitaba a nadie, pero en realidad nunca había estado sola. Era una niña cuando se fue de casa, e incluso cuando su padre la golpeaba, él también le proveía y le daba refugio, y de repente otro hombre se ocupó de ella, trabajaba a cambio sí, pero Demelza nunca lo había considerado un trabajo duro, ella disfrutaba cuidar de su casa. Así que tal vez no sería capaz de hacer esto, tal vez en un par de días estaría llamando a su puerta rogándole que la dejara entrar de nuevo...

Fue en este estado de ánimo cuando Ross llegó y verlo cuando Demelza se estaba cuestionando sus propias capacidades no le hizo ningún favor a sus ojos. Si algo lo hacía peor, porque tenía los brazos llenos de sábanas y mantas para la cama.

' _También traigo leña, este lugar puede ser tan frío. Voy a buscar más madera ...'_

' _Gracias Ross, me las puedo arreglar.'_ -dijo mientras tomaba las mantas de sus manos.

Demelza fue a guardarlas arriba y Ross se quedó allí sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba avivando el fuego cuando volvió a bajar un rato después.

' _¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Ross?'_

' _Demelza, ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto? Tal vez... tal vez puedas quedarte en casa unos días y...'_

 _'¿Y qué? ¿Cuál será la diferencia?'_ -Pero ella no le permitió responder... _–'No Ross. Nos quedaremos aquí por ahora '_

' _¿Y Jeremy? ¿Podré verlo?'_

Realmente la confundía cuando hablaba de Jeremy. Cuando veía en sus ojos lo mucho que le dolía estar separado de él, no era así antes, primero no quería al niño y luego apenas si lo veía, mucho menos compartir momentos con él.

 _'Si quieres'_

' _Por supuesto que quiero .'_

Parecía quebrado. Y ella estaba realmente haciendo un esfuerzo para no sonar quebrada ella misma.

' _Deberías irte Ross.'_

Estaba perdido, el hombre confiado que era, tan fuerte y seguro con su cuerpo no sabía qué hacer o decir. Así que se fue.

* * *

Algo extraño le sucedió a Demelza esa tarde. Desde que Dwight llegó a Cornwall, su propósito principal había sido atender a todos los que pudieran necesitarlo, sin importar si podían pagarle o no, no hacía distinción alguna. Al principio, la gente común, tan poco acostumbrada a recibir un trato privilegiado, desconfiaba del gentil forastero, pero con los años se había convertido en uno más de ellos, sin serlo realmente, estaba allí cuidándolos y ellos le estaban agradecidos. Pero Dwight Enys no le dijo a nadie que se marchaba así que cuando Rosina y Betty Carkeek fueron a visitarlo, sorprendidas porque se perdió su ronda de esa mañana, lo estuvieron aún más cuando Demelza fue la que abrió la puerta de la cabaña.

Bettie quería que el médico revisara a su pequeño bebé que había estado con fiebre en los últimos días. Rosina necesitaba su innecesario control semanal de su rodilla. Demelza les contó sobre la partida de Dwight y a su pregunta de que estaba haciendo ella allí tuvo que pensar en una rápida excusa.

 _'Uhm, el uh... la chimenea está funcionando mal. Sí, la casa se llena de humo cuando está encendida, y con este frío... vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que se repare.'_

' _Está más cerca de Wheal Grace para el capitán Poldark'_ -respondió inocentemente Rosina.

' _Sí, pero él se quedará en Nampara hasta que esté arreglada'_

 _'Oh.'_ -Dijeron las dos jóvenes al unísono.

' _¿Qué pasa con el pequeño Ted?'_ -Demelza dijo para cambiar de tema.

 _'Ha esta'o con fiebre durante los últimos días'_

' _¿Puedo verlo?'_

Resultó que el pequeño había comenzado la dentición y la fiebre era un síntoma común de ella. Demelza, que había tenido dos hijos, sabía que esto le pasaba a todos los niños y tranquilizó a la madre para que no se preocupara. Ella también sugirió que encontrara algo blando para que el niño mordiera y si lloraba mucho sin ninguna razón aparente, ella podía mojar su dedo limpio en un poco de ron y masajear suavemente las encías del bebé para que el dolor se calme. Las dos mujeres la miraban asombradas mientras les daba las instrucciones.

 _'Gracia' Señora, muchas gracia'.'_

' _¿Podría ver mi rodilla también Señora?'_

' _Rosina... bueno, déjame ver. ¿Estás haciendo lo que el Dr. Enys te dijo? ¿Los ejercicios y las compresas calientes por la noche?'_

 _'Si señora'_

' _Creo que todo está bien, no hay hinchazón, sigue haciendo lo que te han dicho y no hagas esfuerzos repentinos.'_

Así que con las dos jóvenes fue la historia de que el doctor Enys se había ido a la guerra, pero también que la nueva habitante de la cabaña del doctor era perfectamente capaz de suplir su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Demelza fue llamada a atender a una anciana que había estado al borde de la muerte durante meses, se había negado a ir al principio, pero la señora era pariente de la señora Martin, quien le dijo que no podía hacer nada que empeorara la situación, por lo que fue a verla. Demelza llevó con ella algunas de las hierbas que encontró en la sala médica de Dwight y recordó lo que le había oído decir una y otra vez, tan pronto como entró en la humilde cabaña.

' _Tiene que tomar aire fresco, abrir las ventanas por la mañana y cuando no esté demasiado frío debería sentarse bajo el sol afuera y caminar si puedes, estoy segura de que tu sobrina te ayudará. Y beber un té de esto cada noche.'_

Si el pobre tratamiento le ayudaría o no, ella no lo sabía, pero la anciana parecía contenta de escuchar lo que la Señora Poldark tenía que decir y parecía que algo revitalizada preparándose para su visita. Así que, desde ese día, Demelza encontró mujeres que venían con o sin sus hijos a pedirle consejo cuando estaban o parecían enfermas y si no podían acercarse a su casa Demelza les visitaba por las mañanas, no que ella tuviera alta autoestima, pero había pasado bastante tiempo con Dwight como para saber que generalmente la gente, especialmente la gente pobre, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ser escuchada, además de todo lo que recordaba de sus tratamientos, y de lo que una vieja gitana le había enseñado cuando era pequeña y su propia experiencia con sus hijos y sus seis hermanos menores, y en ausencia del buen Dr. Enys, estaba por lo menos más preparada que cualquier otra mujer, y si el paciente estaba gravemente enfermo, Demelza enviaría a llamar al Dr. Choake.

Ross no sabía nada de esto.

El primer par de días fue a ver a su esposa y a su hijo muy temprano en la mañana de camino a Wheal Grace y de vuelta por la tarde de regreso antes de la cena, pero Demelza le había dicho que ella estaba bien y que Jeremy siempre estaba durmiendo cuando él se iba a la mina así que era inútil pasara a verlo en las mañanas. Así que no sabía nada del grupo de mujeres que todos los días se reunía en el granero, como Prudie había sugerido, o de sus visitas a Sawle o de los regalos que le hacían por su amabilidad, que había rechazado, pero Prudie aceptaba en su nombre.

Una semana después de que Demelza se mudara, el capitán Henshawe entró en la oficina de la mina y algo agitado le dijo:

' _Ross, menos mal que te encuentro antes de que te vayas.'_ -Era tarde y Ross se estaba poniendo el chaleco y el saco para montar e ir ver a Jeremy.

' _¿Sucede algo?'_

' _No, solo quería que le dieras las gracias a tu esposa por mí otra vez. Fue una gran ayuda para Mary…'_

Ross permaneció en silencio sin saber de qué estaba hablando, y Henshawe vio la pregunta en su rostro.

' _Ayer la señora Poldark ayudó a mi esposa a dar a luz a nuestra hija, pensé que ella te lo diría...'_

 _'¡Oh! Por supuesto, soy terrible con estas cosas... ¡Felicitaciones!'_ \- Ross estrechó la mano del capataz de la mina.- _'¿Cómo está la señora Henshawe y la niña?'_

' _Están bien, gracias a la señora Poldark. Fue un parto difícil y si tu esposa no hubiera estado allí no me atrevo a pensar lo que podría haber sucedido. Pero estuvo y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido, a los dos.'_

' _Mi amigo, yo no hice nada.'_

' _Permites que ella nos ayude, y a muchos más. Debes estar tan orgulloso de ella, conociendote... Te puse incomodo, disculpame.'_

' _En absoluto'_ -dijo incómodo, pero no por lo que decía, sino por el hecho de que no sabía nada al respecto.

' _De todos modos, tendré que pedirte que me hagas un favor.'_

 _'Cualquier cosa'_

' _Por favor, convéncela de que acepte nuestro regalo, estamos en deuda con ella y realmente aliviaría nuestros corazones saber que ella recibirá este pequeño gesto. Le he dado una hermosa yegua joven, es muy mansa, así que no tienes que preocuparte, y nos gustaría que la tenga, pero ella no acepta. Dígale a su esposa que la acepte, sé que será una ayuda para sus visitas a la aldea.'_

' _¿Visitas? Uhmm ... ¿Una yegua? Es demasiado'_

' _No es nada comparado con lo que hizo por nosotros, por favor Ross.'_

' _Si esto significa tanto para ti, claro. Pero estoy seguro de que Demelza les ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio'_

' _Por supuesto, estoy muy seguro de eso. Es una mujer maravillosa, Ross.'_

* * *

Tan pronto como Demelza le abrió la puerta, Ross fue recibido con un grito de alegría de Jeremy. El niño corrió hacia él con las manos en el aire, el lo atrapó, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente.

Había sido así desde el primer día, su hijo estaba creciendo rápido y Ross disfrutaba pasando tanto tiempo como era posible con él, que ahora era en realidad más tiempo que lo que solía pasar con él desde su nacimiento. Mientras estaban en la casa, Jeremy se sentaba a jugar a sus pies en la biblioteca, mientras el trabajaba en los papeles de la mina, ahora compartía con su hijo un par de horas todos los días antes de la cena, y se quedaba allí hasta que era hora de irse a la cama. Los primeros días Jeremy había llorado cuando Ross se disponía a marcharse.

' _¡Papá, quiero ir a casa!'_

Decía entre llantos, así que Demelza había accedido a dejarlo quedarse allí hasta que su hijo estuviera dormido. Ese día antes de regresar a Nampara, le dijo:

' _El capitán Henshawe quiere que te quedes con la yegua.'_

' _Oh...'_ -no dijo nada durante unos momentos y Ross esperó su reacción.

' _No puedo aceptarla, es demasiado'_

 _'Me dijo que ayudaste a su esposa y que has estado yendo al pueblo a atender a la gente'_

' _No para atenderlos, sino para ayudarlos si puedo...'_

Ross estaba muy serio, con su típico ceño fruncido y su tono era más rudo de lo que pretendía.

' _¿Cómo puedes ayudarlos? No es un doctor Demelza'_

Si ella permaneció tranquila hasta ese entonces, ahora se ofendió por la implicación.

' _Lo sé y no pretendo serlo, pero...'_

' _¿Y les cobras?'_ –La interrumpió.

 _'¡No! Ross, nunca haría eso, pero...'_

' _Esto debe detenerse. Aceptarás la yegua de Henshawe, pero eso será todo, no volverás a hacer "visitas".'_

' _Haré lo que me plazca y tu no tienes derecho a decir nada.'_

' _¿Qué tú te aproveches de la gente?'_

' _No me estoy aprovechando, los niños necesitan ayuda, alguien que los cuide y aconseje a las madres y sin Dwight...'_

 _'¿Crees que puedes ocupar su lugar?'_ \- Dijo incrédulo

' _En realidad si. Tengo dos, un niño y crié seis hermanos más menores. Esta gente necesita atención médica y recuerdo lo que Dwight solía hacer, sus métodos. No pretendo saberlo todo, de hecho no pedí esto, pero vinieron a mí, ¿qué querías que hiciera, que los echara?'_

 _'Sí.'_

' _Bueno, no lo haré. Incluso si dejo de ir a las casas no puedo evitar que vengan aquí. Y no les pido que me paguen, si pudieran permitirse un médico irían a Choake, por lo poco que eso podría ayudar. Por lo tanto, a menos que seas tú el que cuide a los bebés o consigas a otro médico que no se lleve cada centavo que tienen para diagnosticar un simple resfriado, lo seguiré haciendo, incluso cuando pienses que no soy buena para ello.'_

Ross se acobardó por la elocuencia de su esposa. Claramente no había pensado de la misma manera que lo hacía ella, estaba más preocupado por ella caminando sola todos los días al amanecer.

 _'Eso no es lo que quise decir. No deberías hacerlo, eres una dama...'_

' _Te dije que nunca podría ser tal cosa. Tal vez eso es lo que siempre has querido, una muñeca de porcelana bordando junto al fuego mirando por la ventana ansiosamente esperando que la vengas a rescatar. Sabes que no soy una de esas.'_

' _Yo... nunca he...'_

Pero no tenía palabras. Sí, no quería que ella estuviera sola entre los mineros, pero no por la razón que ella pensaba. El verdadero motivo era algo que Ross no podía ni siquiera pensar para sí mismo durante más de un momento sin sentir una horrible sensación en su pecho, siempre que ese pensamiento lo invadía, sentía una especie de desesperación desconocida para él. No podía decirlo en voz alta, menos aún contárselo a Demelza.

Pero Ross no sabía cuán pronto iba a verse obligado a enfrentar ese miedo.

 _'Deberías irte.'_

 **Próximo Capítulo: McNeil.**


	3. Capítulo 3: McNeil

**Capítulo 3: McNeil**

' _¿Qué le ha hecho a la Señora?'_

Prudie le preguntó la mañana siguiente, sus brazos como jarra contra su gran cuerpo y una mirada de reprobación en su rostro. Desde que Demelza se marchó, su sirvienta iba y venía de Nampara a la cabaña todos los días y sorprendentemente no se había quejado por el ejercicio extra, Ross sospechaba que si tuviera que elegir se quedaría con Demelza, pero sabía que lo mejor era no hacerlo enfadar. Por eso ella no se había reusado cuando le dijo que debía quedarse por las noches en la cabaña con su ama, pero que debía regresar a Nampara para hacer las tareas generales de la casa y preparar sus comidas.

Ross todavía estaba molesto con Demelza. Había intentado razonar con ella, le había explicado, le había dicho que la amaba. No podía cambiar el pasado, e incluso si pudiera, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Sabía que la había herido al pasar la noche con Elizabeth hace tantos meses, pero eso había terminado. Nunca había pensado en dejar a su familia y sin embargo no importaba lo que dijera, ella se había ido.

Y la situación no había mejorado en el último par de semanas. Cada vez que iba, Demelza lo ignoraba, sólo hablaba con él cuando le hacía una pregunta directa, y la respuesta siempre era evasiva o con un tono amargo. Y ahora esto. Como si ya no le importara lo que tenía que decir. A ella no le importaba, eso era un hecho, pero debería saber que estas visitas a la aldea no eran apropiadas para una dama. Ella debería estar en su casa atendiendo a sus responsabilidades y no afuera sola y al alcance de cualquier minero o caballero que desease hablar con ella o que se diera cuenta de que en su ausencia podría visitarla y ella podría pasar tiempo con ellos. Una vez más, ante ese pensamiento, sintió una molestia en el estómago.

 _'¿Yo?'_

' _Sí, usté. ¿Qué le dijo a la señora? Ha estao llorando toda la noche'_

' _Sólo que ella no debería estar haciendo "visitas" y aprovechándose de la gente pobre con más de lo que es capaz. Y tú, me sorprende que no estés en contra de esto, sabes que no es apropiado para una dama.'_

 _'¿Aprovechándose? Primero, ella no haría tal cosa. Ella les ayuda. En segundo lugar, Demelza Poldark no es ninguna dama... no de esa manera.'_

' _Es mi esposa, es una dama y no seguirá haciendo eso.'_

' _Oh?, ¿y cómo la va a detener? Ustees dos, duros en la cabeza. Prudie también está molesta. Y cansada, muy cansada. Yendo y viniendo todo el día. Y cualquiera de los dos dice "Gracias Prudie". No. No es justo.'_

Ross volvió a sus papeles fingiendo no oír las quejas de su sirvienta mientras Prudie seguía haciendo pucheros, sus manos como puños todavía en su cintura. Finalmente, cuando pensó que él no diría nada más, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

' _¿Por qué estaba llorando?'_

 _'¡Judas! ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Ella estaba bien ayer y hoy... parece peor que hace dos semanas.'_

Él suspiró. _–'No me gusta que tome dinero de los aldeanos...'_

 _'¿Dinero? No está cobrando dinero. Algunas de las mujeres a veces traen algún regalo, un pedazo de tela para ella o para el señorito Jeremy, un trozo de pan o un pequeño animal…'_

 _'Caridad. Aun mejor.'_

 _'...o algunas frutas. Pero ella no puede rechazarlos. Ellos saben que la señora no debe estar haciendo eso, pero ella los ayuda y esa es su manera de agradecer. Y ella no se queda con mucho de eso. Hace conservas y ella y Jinny cosen ropa nueva y preparan estofado y se lo dan a la gente pobre. Bueno, Jinny y la Sra. Martin van a Sawle y entregan lo poco que pueden permitirse, dicen que es en nombre de la Sra. Poldark de Nampara, aunque la señora Demelza no lo sabe.'_

' _Oh... pero... pero ¿por qué no me dijo eso anoche?'_

' _¿Le dio una oportunidad?'_

Prudie respondió como si estuviera en una posición más alta que él, si alguien pudiera oírlos ahora pensaría que eran una madre regañando a su hijo. Ross no respondió.

 _'Ya me lo imaginaba. Usté no la escucha mucho, no?'_

Ross permanecía en silencio, como un niño atrapado en una travesura. Prudie suspiró y se adentró más en la biblioteca, la cama en la que Ross dormía todavía junto al fuego, hasta que estuvo frente a él junto a su escritorio.

' _¿Puedo decirle algo, señor Ross?'_

Él simplemente asintió.

' _No ha sido bueno con esa niña. No sé que se le habrá cruzado por su cabezota cuando se casó con ella, pero todo lo que la señora hizo desde que llegó fue cuidar de usté y de su casa y de sus hijos…'_

 _'Cambiaste tu discurso, recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando la traje por primera vez'_

 _'Sí. ¿Y qué hizo usté? Ignorarla. Y tratarla como si no supiera nada, como si no existiera.'_

 _'Eso no es cierto. Sabes que eso no es cierto, todo lo que hice fue trabajar para ella, para ellos, para que no les faltara nada…'_

' _¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que me dijo una vez? Que ella pensaba que era su tormento... y sabe usté cuántas veces fue ella la que puso comida en nuestras barrigas? ...'_

' _¿Mi tormento?'_

' _¿Y tengo que decirle sobre esa noche en mayo también? No está bien lo que hizo...'_

Los ojos de Ross se volvieron más oscuros y su mandíbula se endureció.

 _'No. Eso no será necesario. Prudie... Voy a arreglar esto... de alguna manera.'_

 _'Bueno, mejor que lo haga! No puedo ir y venir... Pobre Prudie ...'_

* * *

En los siguientes días Ross trató de ser más comprensivo sobre la nueva ocupación de Demelza. Aunque todavía se sentía intranquilo con ella sola dando vueltas por el pueblo, los tiempos eran difíciles y no más pacíficos con la guerra en Francia. Pero Demelza permanecía distante, por muchas veces que fuera a verla. Todos los días había ido un poco antes de lo habitual para pasar tiempo con su hijo, pero ella siempre encontraba algo que hacer para mantenerse ocupada mientras él estaba allí y cuando le dijo que podía seguir ayudando a la gente se ofendió y dijo que no necesitaba de su permiso para hacer lo que ella quería.

Había ido a Truro una mañana para ver a su banquero y regresó a Nampara poco después del almuerzo. Estaba acomodando a Darkie en el establo cuando notó algo moviéndose en el pajar.

 _'¿Quién está ahí?'_

' _¡Qué gran ofensa, capitán Ross!' -_ dijo Jud Paynter saliendo de su escondite _-'Pensé que se iban a llevar a este pobre criado. No es justo, no es correcto! Jud vive la vida de acuerdo a la ley...'_

 _'¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te va a llevar?'_

' _¡Los uniformes rojos! Y ese Capitán que viene aquí pidiendo ver a la señora. Ehhh... ¿cuál era su nombre?... Mc...'_

' _¿McNeil?'_

' _Ese mismo señor, ese y su bigote.'_

' _¿McNeil a venido? ¡¿Adonde está?!'_

De repente, Ross estaba gritando. Tomó a Jud muy fuerte del brazo y casi lo sacudió para que le respondiera.

' _Prudie lo llevó a ver a la señora. Venía a llevarme, con mis propios ojos lo escuché decir: "¿Dónde está ese hombre que se llama a sí mismo Jud Paynter y dónde está su ama?". Así que Prudie se lo llevó a la casa de la señora y yo estuve aquí desde entonces.'_

Ross ya no escuchaba.

* * *

Demelza acababa de terminar de ayudar a Jeremy con su almuerzo cuando Prudie llegó con una acompañante.

 _'¡Judas! ¿Qué estabas pensando trayéndolo aquí?'_

Prudie, que no sabía nada de lo sucedido entre Demelza y McNeil, hizo una mueca y frunció sus labios.

 _'Él preguntó por usté, así que lo traje aquí. ¿Debo echarlo?'_

 _'¿Adonde está?'_

' _Está afuera esperando. Le dije que se quedara allí hasta que yo le dijera a usté.'_

' _Judas'_ -dijo Demelza de nuevo. ¿Qué podía querer? Después de aquella horrible noche en Weary House no podía imaginar por qué querría volver a verla. ¿Para burlarse de ella? ¿Para proseguir con sus intenciones originales? ¿Para pedir disculpas? Si ya estaba allí no podía echarlo sin saberlo, hasta ese día había sido muy amable y educado con ella y Demelza no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa. Además, desde que se mudó allí no había recibido ninguna visita social aparte de las mujeres de la aldea, sus hijos y Ross. Y las mujeres no entraban en la cabaña, se había preparado una especie de consultorio en el granero de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Prudie, de modo que la única preocupación de Demelza era lo que McNeil iba a decir.

Le dijo a Prudie que lo dejara entrar, y que por ninguna razón debía dejarlos solos. Subió a cambiar su vestido y a buscar a Jeremy para que jugara con Prudie.

Malcom McNeil estaba sentado en la única mesa de la humilde sala, con su uniforme y con el pelo ligeramente más corto que la última vez que se habían visto. Se levantó cuando la vio bajar las escaleras.

' _Señora Demelza...'_

' _Capitán McNeil. No debería estar aquí, no creo que esto sea apropia…'_

' _He venido a disculparme. Si usted fuera tan amable y me diera un momento de su tiempo, podría hacerlo apropiadamente.'_

' _Oh.'_ -aún renuente, pero ahora con un poco más de confianza de que no estaba allí para castigarla, señaló la silla para que volviera a sentarse. Ella se sentó frente a él mientras Jeremy jugaba con Prudie cerca de las escaleras.

' _Señora Demelza'_ -empezó de nuevo _\- 'todos estos meses que he estado fuera cumpliendo mi deber sólo ha habido un recuerdo que atormentó mis sueños y no puedo partir de esta tierra habiendo perdido tu favor. Me disculpo profundamente por mi comportamiento esa noche en la fiesta de Bodrugan. Yo me aproveché de ti, de la situación, y aunque en ese momento pensé que mis sentimientos eran recíprocos, estaba claramente equivocado y me gustaría tener tu perdón.'_

Demelza se quedó sin habla. Tocada por su gesto, pero aún más por el hecho de que él pudiera decir esas palabras cuando su marido era incapaz de hacerlo.

' _¿Me perdonas, Demelza?'_ \- Dijo en esa voz dulce y empalagosa, la misma que usó aquella noche.

' _La culpa no fue enteramente tuya.'_

' _Lo fue. Confundí tus intenciones y me aproveché de tu dolor. ¿Me perdonas?'_

' _Sólo con una condición'_ -le dijo Demelza después de pensar unos segundos-' _que me perdones también tu por mi conducta impropia y ambos olvidemos lo que pasó aquella noche.'_

Malcom McNeil le sonrió. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle a su vez.

 _'Muy bien. Aunque olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros esa noche será muy difícil. Casi imposible podría decir... '_

' _Capitán McNeil…'_

' _Malcom. Por favor. Si somos amigos de nuevo, no desandemos el camino que ya caminamos juntos.'_

Estaba hablando bajo y Demelza movió inconscientemente su cuerpo hacia la mesa que los separaba para oírlo mejor. Prudie se esforzó por escuchar también.

' _¿Estás de licencia... Malcom?'_ \- Pareció sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

 _'Sí. Debo reunirme con mis compañeros antes del año nuevo, lo que significa que debo marcharme mañana por la tarde'_

 _'Oh. ¿Te vas a quedar con Sir Hugh otra vez?'_

' _Lo haré, he querido visitarlo, pero he venido aquí en cuanto mi barco tocó puerto.'_

' _Pero eso debió ser hace horas... ¿comiste algo en el camino? ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba a punto de almorzar...'_

' _Eso sería encantador, mi ángel'_ -susurró sólo para que Demelza lo oyera.

Demelza se puso de pie y puso la mesa, Prudie no se movió para ayudarla, pero lo prefería de esa manera, así podía poner algo de distancia entre ella y su visitante. No quería que pensara que lo que había sucedido en mayo podría volver a repetirse.

Comieron en silencio al principio, sólo interrumpidos por las quejas de Jeremy, exigiendo ir a su habitación y los ruidos procedentes de McNeil en apreciación de la comida.

' _Fui a Nampara y tu sirviente dijo que no estabas allí y me trajo aquí. ¿Vives aquí ahora?'_

' _Temporalmente, mientras arreglan el hogar...'_

' _¿Y el capitán Poldark también?'_

' _Viene después del turno tarde de la mina'._

Evitó responder a su pregunta directamente. Las quejas de Jeremy se habían convertido en gritos y Prudie tuvo que llevarlo arriba. El atentamente los observó irse.

' _¿Le hablaste de nosotros?'_

' _Sí_ '-se apresuró a responder- ' _No todo, pero lo que necesitaba saber.'_

' _¿Es por eso que vives aquí?'_

 _'¿Qué?'_

' _¿Te echó?'_

 _'¡No!, El no hizo eso'_ – Irguió su espalda de la mesa y de repente se dio cuenta de que debía irse- ' _Te lo dije, él estará aquí más tarde.'_

' _Pero... ya no vive con contigo, ¿verdad?'_

' _Malcom, no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia...'_

' _Lo es, si tu me dejas. Mi ángel, hay algo más que vine a decirte. Si mis pesadillas en estos últimos meses fueron sobre mi comportamiento esa noche, mis sueños fueron sobre ti mi dulzura... '_

' _Malcom...'_

' _Es obvio que ya sabes de mi atracción por ti, pero también debes conocer mis sentimientos...'_

' _Capitán McNeil, yo...'_

 _'Escucha mi ángel, quiero que vengas conmigo'_

' _Capitán McNeil, soy una mujer casada...'_

' _¿Y dónde está tu marido ahora? No creo cuando dices que vendrá, creo que lo dejaste, ¿es por mí? ¿Por lo que sucedió entre nosotros?'_

' _No es por eso, pero sigue siendo mi marido y...'_

' _Entonces debes pensar en lo que te estoy pidiendo seriamente. Debes venir a Winchester conmigo, tengo una propiedad, es incluso mejor de lo que Poldark tiene aquí, y puedo ofrecerte mucho más...'_

' _¡Lo amo, capitán McNeil! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!'_

' _Te trataré mejor que él, nunca te engañaría y…'_

Demelza no supo cómo sucedió. En un segundo ella estaba sentada delante de McNeil y al siguiente vio su chaqueta roja volar de su asiento al piso. La puerta estaba abierta y Ross gritaba...

' _¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar con ella...!'_

Estaba encima de él, golpeándolo en la cara. Cuando llegó junto a ellos el rostro de McNeil ya estaba cubierto de sangre, también el puño de Ross. Lo agarró por el cuello con ambas manos y empezó a ahorcarlo.

' _¡Ross! Detente Ross, ¡lo matarás!'_ \- Demelza le suplicó a su marido.

Pero McNeil logró soltarse, pateándolo en el estómago. Ross cayó a un lado y McNeil pudo levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ross le dio una patada en la pierna y McNeil luchó por no caer. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Demelza caminaba detrás de Ross que llevaba el soldado por el cuello de su abrigo fuera de la cabaña. Lo arrastró hasta donde había dejado su caballo y lo empujó al suelo.

' _Si alguna vez vuelvo a verte te mataré.'_

McNeil se subió a su caballo con cierta dificultad, su nariz todavía estaba sangrando y se había golpeado el costado de su cabeza con el suelo y lo presionaba con su mano. Ross observaba cada movimiento, listo para atacarlo de nuevo. Se las arregló para llevar el caballo a cierta distancia de ellos y luego se dio la vuelta...

' _Demelza...'_

 _'¿Qué te acabo de decir? ¡Es mi esposa, es la señora Poldark!'_

Ross empezó a correr hacia él...

' _¡Malcom!_ '- fue todo lo que dijo Demelza, y Ross se detuvo en el acto.

' _Piensa en lo que hablamos. Ya sabes dónde estaré, envíame un mensaje antes de mañana por la tarde.'_

Y luego se fue. Ross volvió la cabeza para verla, su mirada todavía violenta. Caminó junto a ella para llegar a su caballo sin decir una palabra.

' _Ross... ¡Ross!'_

Pero Ross ya estaba a lomo de Darkie y cabalgó en dirección a la mina sin mirar hacia atrás.

 **Próximo Capítulo: Nochebuena.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Noche Buena

**Capítulo 4: Noche Buena**

Demelza esperaba que Ross regresara de Wheal Grace para ver a Jeremy como lo hacía todas las noches. Después de que se fue esa tarde sin ni siquiera mirarla un torbellino de emociones volvieron a ella, del tipo del que no se había permitido sentir desde el día que salió de Nampara. Ese mañana estaba resuelta, decidida a comenzar una nueva vida lejos del lugar que había sido su hogar desde que apenas era más que una niña, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener otra vida, una verdaderamente diferente a la que vivió hasta ahora. Una vida sin Ross. Si ella se iba con McNeil sabía que nunca volvería a verlo, y esa idea la llenaba de angustia. Tenía que hablar con él, decirle que no quería a McNeil, que lo que había sucedido aquella noche no era porque sentía algo por él sino porque estaba ciega de dolor y odio. Odio por él, Ross. Y que nada había ocurrido aquella tarde, es más, se alegraría si no volvía a verlo. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, y Ross no fue a ver a su hijo.

Tal vez se demorase en la mina, o se habría ido al pueblo. No había faltado un solo día desde que ella se fue de la casa. Demelza le dio de cenar a Jeremy, era la hora del día en que Prudie estaba en Nampara, y regresaría en cualquier momento para pasar la noche con ellos. Llevó a su hijo a la cama y como era el trabajo que Ross solía hacer el niño no paró de preguntarle por su papá. Cuando Jeremy finalmente se quedó dormido y pudo volver a la sala, Prudie ya estaba allí, con una botella de ron en la mano.

 _'¿No lo viste a Ross mientras venías de regreso? No vino a decir buenas noches a Jeremy...'_

 _'Está en Nampara. Ha esta'o allí durante horas, encerrado en la biblioteca, no quería que lo molesten.'_

 _'Oh...'_ \- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

 _'Yo se lo dije, no debe hacer lo mismo que el ganso. Nunca termina bien.'_

Demelza le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

 _'Quédate con Jeremy.'_

Y partió hacia Nampara.

* * *

Demelza no pensó que volvería allí de nuevo tan pronto. La puerta principal estaba entre abierta, no había fuego en el hogar de la sala, así que hacía mucho frío adentro y estaba oscuro, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había ninguna vela encendida. Garrick la había seguido de regreso a su antiguo hogar y como era su costumbre abrió la puerta de la cocina, el resplandor de aquella habitación iluminó la oscuridad. El perro fue a sentarse junto al fuego, pero Ross no estaba allí. Una brillante línea de luz resplandecía bajo la puerta de la biblioteca, Demelza caminó lentamente hasta ella, golpeó dos veces y entró. Ross estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, había estado trabajando en los papeles de la mina y se levantó para ver quién llamaba, lo sorprendió ver que era su esposa.

 _'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está bien Jeremy?'_ -Sonaba exasperado, todavía enojado por los eventos de la tarde.

 _'Sí sí. Preguntó por ti, no quería irse a la cama sin verte, pero ahora está durmiendo.'_

 _'Entonces ¿qué quieres?'_

Demelza no esperaba oír ese resentimiento en su voz y no le gustaba, no era justo. Y ahora no estaba tan segura de por qué había ido.

 _'¿Cómo está tu mano?'_ \- dijo ella.

 _'Está bien.'_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, mirándose sin entender lo que sucedía en la mente del otro. Eventualmente Ross levantó ambas manos como preguntando y dijo:

 _'¿Eso es todo?'_

 _'Sí... No... ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?'_

 _'¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hoy? ¿Recuerdas que te encontré con ese ridículo soldado?_

 _'¿Me encontraste? ¡¿Haciendo qué?! Estaba almorzando...'_

 _'¡Con otro hombre!. Un hombre con el que si no recuerdo mal te has acostado'_

' _No me acosté con él Ross, te lo dije... y además no tienes derecho a... a'_

Su enfado la ofendió, la desconcertaba, estaba segura de que él no sería tan cruel.

 _'¡Oh si! ¡Tengo todo el derecho! Tú eres mi esposa y debes respetarme y honrarme...'_

' _¿Como tú me honraste a mi?'_ \- Demelza le dió la espalda para marcharse, pero Ross la agarró del brazo y la dio vuelta, llevándola unos pasos dentro de la habitación otra vez.

' _No puedes hacer lo que tú quieras Demelza, tienes deberes para con tu hijo, tu casa y para conmigo. No puedes ir por el pueblo fingiendo ser algo para lo que no estás calificada, ni andar con la gente común, como si todavía fueras solo la hija de un minero. Y menos que nada, no puedes animar a ese estúpido soldado a venir aquí a tomar lo que no es suyo...'_

' _Suéltame. Yo no animé a nadie a Ross. ¿Es eso lo que hizo Elizabeth? ¿Te animó y te dio esperanzas hasta que sentiste que tenías derecho a tomarla?'_ \- Él la soltó. El nombre de Elizabeth siempre creaba un vacío entre ellos. Todavía estaba muy cerca de ella y podía verlo luchando por mantener sus viejos demonios a raya. Pero ahora era ella quien estaba enojada otra vez, el sentimiento de preocupación y angustia olvidado _.-'Vino a disculparse si debes saberlo.'_

' _¿A disculparse por qué?'_

' _Él... ya no importa Ross. Me tengo que ir.'_

' _¿Por qué Demelza?, dímelo.'_

Ella suspiró antes de decirle: _'Por su comportamiento la noche de la fiesta de Hugh Bodrugan... él no actuó tan caballerosamente...'_

 _'¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Creí que me dijiste que tu lo invitaste a tu habitación?'_

 _'Sí, lo hice. Pero luego me arrepentí, y a el no le gustó cuando le dije que no quería estar con él después de todo y quizás se propaso un poco...'_

Ross sintió que su ira aumentaba de nuevo.

' _¡Oh, Dios mío, debería haberlo matado! ¿Dónde está ahora?'_ \- y la agarró por el brazo nuevamente.

' _¡No Ross!'_

 _'¡¿No?! ¿Lo estás defendiendo? Dime dónde está...'_

' _Sí Ross, lo estoy defendiendo. Cometió un error, lo provoqué y cometió un error, pero no fue solo culpa suya.'_

' _¿Lo has perdonado? ¿A un extraño que intentó aprovecharse de ti y lo has perdonado? Mientras que yo... ¿Por qué Demelza?'_

' _Porque él dijo que lo sentía y se disculpó adecuadamente conmigo y puedo entender por qué lo hizo, por eso. Y porque no me importa nada de él, no está obligado para conmigo de ninguna manera, no le he llamado para que venga y no me importa adónde va. ¡Sólo estábamos almorzando!, sabes que en realidad era eso lo que había venido a decirte, antes de que comenzaras con tu pequeña escena.'_

Su mente quedó en blanco.

' _Demelza, yo no...'_

' _No digas nada Ross. Me temo que nada de lo que digas hará que esta situación mejore... ¿Qué es eso?'_ \- Señaló un plato sobre el escritorio con algo que parecía comida. Ross siguió lentamente la dirección de su dedo.

' _Esa... es mi cena, creo que Prudie está tratando de envenenarme poco a poco. Demelza yo no quise...'_

 _'Claro.'_

Demelza se dio la vuelta y lo dejó en mitad de la frase.

Ross no la siguió de inmediato, incluso cuando pensó que era demasiado tarde para que ella anduviera sola en la oscuridad, pero entonces oyó a Garrick ladrar en la cocina y se preguntó qué podría haberla demorado después de que estuviera tan decidida a regresar a su cabaña.

Antes de entrar en la cocina oyó ruidos familiares provenientes de allí, esperó un rato del otro lado de la puerta, espiando por la abertura entre la puerta y el marco como solía hacer hace muchos años, cuando acababan de casarse y el trataba de comprender quién era esa criatura con la que juró pasar el resto de sus días. La misma o quizás otra criatura salvaje estaba allí esa noche. Llevaba un delantal atado a la cintura y se había levantado el cabello con una vieja cinta que debió encontrar por ahí. Palabras que no llegaba a comprender llegaron a sus oídos, primero la creyó cantando, pero luego frases como "¿cómo cree él que..." y "para lo único que soy buena..." se le hicieron claras. Entró en la cocina con cautela, como si realmente fuera un animal enjaulado que huiría o lo atacaría si se sentía amenazado.

 _'Demelza, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?'_ \- dijo tan cautelosamente como pudo.

' _¿Qué parece que hago? Te estoy haciendo la cena, porque al parecer eso es para lo único que soy buena para ti...'_

' _No dije eso, lo que...'_

 _'No, no, claro que no. También puedo atender a tu hijo y a tu casa.'_

 _'Nuestro hogar. No tienes que hacer esto.'_

' _Bien, por favor decídete, ¿no es esto lo que quieres?'_

' _No, no así. No, si tú no quieres.'_

Las manos de Demelza dejaron de amasar la masa que estaba preparando para hacer un pastel y sus ojos se clavaron en los de su marido.

' _No puedes comer eso en Nochebuena.'_

Casi se parecía a la joven niña que hizo su primer pastel por su cuenta hace tantos años, y Ross la echaba mucho de menos, también había perdido a su amiga, la que se quedaba hasta bien entrada la noche esperando a que volviera desde donde quiera que la ocasión lo hubiera llevado.

' _¿Te quedarás a cenar conmigo?'_

Ross no notó el vaso y el decantador lleno de oporto que Demelza se había servido y que había empezado a beber antes de empezar a cocinar.

 _'Si tu quieres.'_

* * *

' _Deberías dejar de beber Demelza'_ -dijo Ross en medio de la cena. Mientras Demelza estaba cocinando el pastel él había encendido el fuego en el hogar perfectamente funcional de la sala y ahora estaban sentados a la mesa tan separados como ella había podido hacerlo, comiendo.

 _'¿Debería? ¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzo?'_

' _No, pero no te sentirás bien por la mañana.'_

Demelza no se detuvo, bebió en un sorbo la copa del oporto que sostenía y, desafiante, cogió el decantador y se sirvió otra. Después de beber rápidamente esa también, le sonrió jovialmente. Y luego puso un rostro ceñudo como el que estaba haciendo Ross, burlándose de él.

 _'Detente.'_

' _Detente.'_ -repitió ella con un tono grave. Y se rió de nuevo, el alcohol la hizo sentir ligera y alegre de una manera que no había sentido en meses, años.

 _'¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo hacer lo que dices?'_

' _Porque soy un hombre y todavía soy tu marido.'_ -Él afirmó.

' _Un hombre... mmm... nunca fui muy buena en obedecer al hombre al que se suponía que debía hacerlo. Tal vez porque el hombre que debía cuidar de mí me lastimó en lugar de eso...'_

' _Demelza...'_

' _Estoy hablando de mi padre Ross, no te inquietes.'_ -Se quedó en silencio mientras se servía otro vaso.

' _Pero supongo que tú también eres su víctima, si no hubiera hecho las cosas que hizo nunca habría venido aquí y tú te habrías casado con una rica heredera, que te obedecería y te esperaría pacientemente todas las noches mientras jugueteas con Elizabeth.'_

' _No digas eso, ya sabes...'_

' _Oh sí, lo sé, debo entender, sí, tú eres mi marido y yo soy parte de ti y no debo hacer nada que se refleje mal en ti.'_

' _¿Podrías dejar de verter esa jarra en tu vaso?!'_

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y él se sorprendió por la forma en que lo miraba, estaba claramente enojada, pero había algo más en sus ojos.

' _No creo que sea justo que una mujer se deba al marido de tal manera. ¿Por qué no puede una mujer ser libre incluso si está casada? ¿Por qué no puede decir su opinión y hacer lo que quiere? El mundo sería un lugar mejor si estuviera gobernado por mujeres.'_

La frustración de Ross fue reemplazada lentamente por diversión debido las divagaciones de su esposa. Incluso después de seis años, nueve desde que él la conocía, ella todavía podía sorprenderlo. ¿A quién no le gustaría vivir en un mundo gobernado por ella?

Demelza notó la media sonrisa en su rostro, y de repente se levantó todavía sosteniendo el vaso de oporto en su mano.

' _¿Me encuentras divertida?'_ -le preguntó.- _'Porque hablo en serio.'_

 _'Sé que lo haces.'_ -Dijo tratando de no reír.

' _Si las mujeres estuvieran a cargo, no habría guerras, ni asesinatos en nombre de la justicia... habría honestidad y amor... ¿Sabes quién sería un buen político?'_

 _'¿Quien?'_ -preguntó todavía divertido.

' _Margaret Vosper.'_

El rostro de Ross se convirtió en piedra en menos de un segundo.

' _¿Qué pasa Ross? ¿La conoces? Por supuesto que sí... Conversó conmigo en la fiesta. ¿Lo ves? Ella tomó lo que quería de ti y no se arrepiente, y tú, ¿qué sientes por ella Ross? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Arrepentimiento?... Ojalá pudiera ser como ella...'_

' _Ojalá que no.'_

 _'...Decir lo que pienso...'_

' _Creo que ya lo estás haciendo.'_

 _'...hacer lo que yo quiera...'_

 _'¿Y qué es lo que quieres?'_ -Dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia ella pero sin ponerse de pie.

Demelza se quedó en medio de la sala mirándolo. Este hombre al que ella debía obedecer y que la había traicionado, que la hirió de tal forma que no sabía si alguna vez podría recuperarse, pero aún así... ¿qué es lo que quería?

Demelza dejó la copa sobre la mesa y caminó hasta que estuvo frente a él, se agachó para levantar su falda por encima de sus rodillas y luego se sentó en el regazo de Ross, una pierna a cada lado de las suyas y antes de que él pudiera incluso darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo que ella lo besó apasionada y desenfrenadamente en la boca.

Ross trató de hablar entre sus labios.

' _Deme...'_ \- pero ella no se lo permitió. Aferró su chaleco para acercarlo hacia ella y luego pasó sus manos por su pecho, su largo cuello hasta que llegó a sus negros e indomables rizos.

Él estaba jadeando, sorprendido e invadido por el sentir de su esposa, después de tantos meses, pero ella estaba...

Le soltó las manos de su cabeza y las sostuvo en las suyas. Luego se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de ella pero sin dejar de mirarla.

' _Demelza'_ -dijo- _'¿qué estás haciendo?'_

 _'¿Qué? ¿Ya no me deseas?'_

Fue la mirada de desesperación lo que lo desconcertó. No era el oporto que había estado bebiendo los destellos en sus ojos que se convirtieron en lágrimas en su silencio.

' _¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!'_ -Y empezó a intentar liberar sus manos de las suyas.

' _Ya no me quieres, no después de ella.'_

Estaba tratando de levantarse, empujando su pecho, pero él no la dejó. Sus brazos la rodearon, manteniéndola en su lugar. Sabía que había bebido demasiado, tenía el rostro rosado y podía sentir el latido de su corazón en su pecho y el olor a alcohol en su aliento.

' _Tú no...'_

' _Sí, sí, Demelza. Te quiero'_

Le pasó los dedos por la nuca para mantenerla quieta y la miró fijamente. Restricción al demonio. Se inclinó y besó sus labios con fuerza, sus mejillas, su cuello, su rostro y por todas partes donde podía alcanzar.

' _Demelza... te amo'_ -murmuró contra su boca.

De repente se levantó atrayéndola hacia él, con todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y sin soltarla ni dejar de besarla, Ross empezó a mover sus cuerpos hacia las escaleras.

' _A la habi...tación'_ -dijo cuando pudo respirar.

Sus brazos le sostenían los hombros y las manos recorrían su pelo. Y ella rió en sus labios cuando casi cayeron en el primer escalón, ninguno de los dos mirando hacia donde iban. Finalmente el la levantó en sus brazos y Demelza gritó sorprendida, pero luego siguió besándolo y empezó a desabotonarle el chaleco.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, el pelo de Ross era un desastre y los labios de Demelza estaban ya hinchados por sus besos. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo pero algo se había encendido dentro de él, un fuego le corría por las venas de una manera que nunca había sucedido antes. Él la quería, sí, la deseaba más que nunca y si había vacilado hacía un momento, ahora no podía detenerse. Después de tanto tiempo…

' _No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo Demelza. ¿Me deseas?'_

' _Sí'_ -dijo ella suavemente y empezó a trabajar en sus pantalones.

Se movieron hacia la cama, ambos trabajando urgentemente en la ropa del otro. En el piso acabaron su vestido y su camisa, y volvieron a reír cuando Demelza trataba de acariciarle el pecho mientras el desataba los lazos de su corset. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Ross tuvo que alejarse y mirarla, contemplarla. Una parte de él todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí, la otra parte se sentía como en casa con su familiaridad. Una parte de él, ella era siempre una parte de él. Ansiaba estar dentro de ella.

Ross se acercó a su esposa una vez más y pasó la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla hasta su cuello. Y la besó una y otra vez, abrazándola fuertemente, exigiéndole todo lo que le había negado en los últimos meses. Ambos estaban gimiendo cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocaron el borde la cama... pero Demelza no se acostó sobre ella, sino que rodeo a su esposo por la cintura y los dió vuelta, empujando a Ross para que se tendiera sobre las mantas.

' _¿Qué...?'_

Pero Ross no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Demelza estaba trepándose sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, besando su vientre, su lengua se sumergió en su ombligo, acariciando su torso con sus labios. Su piel ardía, su Demelza... ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho semejante cosa? Pero su razonamiento fue interrumpido por sus labios en los suyos, su lengua clamando atención.

De repente Demelza se sentó y se movió hacia atrás por encima de su erección, y lentamente, tan celestialmente despacio se hundió en él. Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, sus caderas y luego acariciaron sus pechos mientras ella se movía arriba y abajo en él, lentamente al principio, sus caderas moviéndose para igualar su ritmo cada vez más rápido. La observó cerrar los ojos y gemir, y ya no pudo aguantar más y se sentó cerrando sus labios alrededor de su pezón, gimiendo su nombre cuando acabó.

* * *

Demelza despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza y con mucho calor. La mitad del cuerpo de Ross estaba encima de ella, una de sus piernas entre las suyas, su brazo la cubría como una manta. No recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero su desnudez y la virilidad de marido en su cadera no dejaban lugar a especulaciones.

 **Próximo Capítulo: ¿Cómo la conociste?**


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Cómo la conociste?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Cómo la conociste?**

Demelza dejó a su marido durmiendo y salió de Nampara muy temprano en la mañana del día de Navidad. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para no despertarlo. Su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y terminó de vestirse en el vestíbulo del primer piso.

El cielo estaba teñido de naranja, el sol no había salido todavía pero su luz ya se reflejaba en el océano, Garrick caminaba a sus pies y trataba de caminar lo más rápido que podía para llegar a su casa. No recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, bueno, no todo. Había ido a hablar con Ross para explicarle que McNeil no significaba nada y él había sido desagradable con ella. Estaba con uno de sus humores como siempre y le había dicho cosas crueles. Y ella estaba enfadada, trató de burlarse de él preparando la cena, porque para él eso era todo lo que ella era, todavía su sirvienta y luego había bebido una copa, y luego otra... ¿Cuántas copas de oporto había tomado?

Sólo se había embriagado una vez en su vida, y el regaño que Ross le dio cuando se enteró fue suficiente para no querer volver a hacerlo, pero era muy joven en aquella época y desde entonces había aprendido que incluso cuando el alcohol le daba valor y calmaba sus nervios, especialmente cuando estaba entre la clase social de Ross, tenía que saber cuándo parar. Al parecer la noche anterior no supo cuando detenerse.

Varios recuerdos de la cena y el pastel volvieron a ella, la cara de Ross sentado al otro lado de la mesa, y ella hablaba pero no se acordaba de qué. Después de eso no recordaba nada. Oh, pero podía claramente deducir lo que pasó después comer, tantos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había despertado junto a su marido y sin embargo, durante los primeros segundos entre el sueño y la conciencia, fue como si todo fuera como antes, sólo ellos dos en su casa y en su cama, su cuerpo tibio por el calor procedente de su marido... ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo dejó que eso sucediera?!

Jeremy y Prudie aún dormían cuando llegó a la casa. Demelza fue a su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y pensó en volver a la cama pero sabía que no podría dormir, así que volvió a bajar las escaleras para llenar las medias que Jeremy y ella habían colgado en la chimenea el día anterior. Hacía exactamente un año desde que otras medias le habían sido regaladas, un año desde la última vez que Ross y ella habían hecho el amor. Tanto había sucedido desde ese momento, no es que fuera exactamente feliz en ese entonces, pero qué no daría por volver a esos días. ¿Le gustaría regresar a ese momento? ¿A Ross visitando a Elizabeth, ocultándole cosas en favor de su primer amor? ¿O arriesgando su vida y la vida de su familia incluso, cuando ella le decía una y otra vez que no se expusiera al peligro? ¿Qué había sido ella para él todo ese tiempo? Regañándolo y discutiendo con él y él tratando de resolver las cosas con un regalo y una buena noche de intimidad. no arregló nada en ese entonces, no arreglaba nada ahora.

Sus contemplaciones fueron interrumpidas por su hijo, que se despertó emocionado por ver lo que le había traído el Padre de la Navidad.

 _'¡Mamá!'_

 _'¡Oh! Feliz Navidad Jeremy! Te levantaste temprano esta mañana mi amor.'_

 _¡Feliz Navidad mamá! ¿Me lo perdí?'_

 _'¿A quién?'_

 _'¡A Santa!'_

' _Me temo que si mi amor...'_ -Jeremy hizo una mueca triste así que ella añadió rápidamente _-'pero mira, te dejó algo en tu calcetín.'_

Su hijo revisó sus regalos uno por uno, mostrándolos a Demelza.

 _'No puedes comer esos dulces antes de desayunar'_

 _'Pero mamá...'_

' _Ve a jugar con tus soldaditos hasta que prepare algo para ti. ¿Quieres algo especial para comer?'_

 _'¡Sí! ¡Galletas de Navidad!'_

' _Muy bien jovencito, ve a despertar a Prudie para que te vista mientras preparo el desayuno.'_

 _'¡Weeeee!'_

La felicidad del niño era contagiosa y pronto Demelza, Prudie y Jeremy estuvieron todos lo bastante despiertos cantando villancicos. Desayunaron, leche para Jeremy y té para las damas y los tres comieron las galletas que preparó Demelza. Después el niño fue a su habitación a buscar sus otros juguetes, planeaba hacer una gran batalla por lo que dijo, y Demelza comenzó con la masa para el pan.

Demelza no le oyó entrar, lo hizo en puntas de pie para que no se diera cuenta. Se puso detrás de ella, una mano en su cintura y con la otra movió su cabello para descubrir su cuello y besarla.

' _Feliz navidad mi amor'_

' _¡Ross!'_

 _'¡Papá!'_ -Jeremy fue corriendo hacia su padre.

' _¡Hola, amigo mío, Feliz Navidad!'_

' _Feliz Navidad, papá!. Mira, Papá Noel vino, lo oí pero estaba demasiado dormido para levantarme, pero me dejó regalos de todos modos... Mamá, ¿puede papá comer dulces conmigo?'_ – Ambos Poldarks miraron a Demelza.

' _Si ya ha desayunado'_ -dijo. Ross le sonrió, pero ella no reciprocó la sonrisa. Ross se distrajo con Jeremy y sus divagaciones acerca de cuántos venados vió y le mostró los regalos que recibió. Ross le dijo que alguien había dejado algo en Nampara para él también y le dio un caleidoscopio, con el que Jeremy se sorprendió por los colores y las formas dentro de él. Estaban a punto de poner en línea a todos los soldados de Jeremy cuando llegó la hora de ir a la iglesia.

' _Tienes que abrigarte Jeremy, ven aquí, deja que te ponga el sobretodo.'_

 _'Pero mamá, no quiero ir a la iglesia, quiero quedarme aquí y jugar con papá...'_

' _Tenemos que ir a la iglesia mi amor, a dar las gracias por lo que tenemos y rezar para ser buenos, de lo contrario no recibirás regalos la próxima Navidad'._ -le dijo ajustando los nuevos guantes que había tejido para él y que también había puesto en la media.

' _Pero mamá...'-_ el chico estaba a punto de llorar.

' _Vamos Jeremy'_ -dijo Ross _-'tu madre tiene razón, tenemos que ir a la iglesia.'_

' _¿Vienes con nosotros, papá?'_

 _'Sí.'_

 _'¿Puedo ir contigo en Darkie?!'_

* * *

Ross casi nunca iba a la iglesia, de hecho aparte de su propia boda, el bautismo de sus dos hijos y algunas otras ocasiones especiales, podía contar las veces que había estado allí con sus dedos. Cabalgaron hacia Sawle en silencio, ambos a excepción de Jeremy, que estaba particularmente exaltado aquel día. Demelza no sabía qué decirle a Ross, y Ross no quería decir nada delante de su hijo, ella había evitado hablar con él toda la mañana y cada vez que él buscaba su mirada ella apartaba la vista. Pero ahora iban a sentarse uno al lado del otro durante casi una hora, y Ross estaba realmente deseando sostener la mano de Demelza, así que tal vez la iglesia no era una mala idea.

Lo lamentó tan pronto como llegaron allí. Incluso cuando llegaron unos minutos tarde, la ceremonia no había comenzado todavía y era obvio para él por qué. En las pocas veces que había ido allí los Poldarks eran los patrocinadores de la capilla y en los viejos tiempos era tradición esperar a su familia para comenzar. Esa tradición se fue perdiendo poco a poco a través de los años, primero porque Charles, que acostumbraba llegar siempre tarde, solía enviar un criado para decirle al reverendo que podía empezar sin ellos, y luego con Francis, que rara vez iba a la iglesia y no le importaba si no lo esperaban. Pero Ross se dio cuenta de que hoy esa tradición se estaba aplicando de nuevo, y no era a un Poldark a quien estaban esperando.

George y Elizabeth Warleggan llegaron con Geoffrey Charles y la madre de Elizabeth quince minutos después de los Poldarks. Toda la congregación se puso de pie mientras caminaban hacia sus asientos en la primera fila. El embarazo de Elizabeth ya estaba muy avanzado pero si alguien la miraba por la espalda no se daba cuenta. George estaba elegantemente vestido, quizás demasiado elegante para la capilla del pueblo, y no vió a las tres personas que no se habían puesto de pie cuando entró, Ross estaba helado como una estatua mirando al suelo y Demelza había sentado a Jeremy en su regazo cuando el niño empezó a preguntar quién era esa gente y por qué todo el mundo se había levantado.

Durante toda la hora Ross apenas alzó la vista y en las pocas ocasiones que lo hizo vio a George y sus aires orgullosos en el banco que alguna vez fue el reservado para el jefe de su familia. Por supuesto que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de estar allí el mismo, cuando Francis murió todos esperaban que él tomara su lugar no sólo en la iglesia, sino también como un magistrado y en otras actividades de las cuales el dueño de la casa Trenwith era responsable, y hasta que Geoffrey Charles pudiera encargarse de tales responsabilidades, era su deber verlas hacer. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora allí estaban, él y su familia sentados al fondo de la iglesia, y George y la familia de Francis en el banco de los Poldark.

Salió tan pronto como el Reverendo Odgers hizo su bendición final, ni siquiera esperó los saludos tradicionales de la temporada. Cuando llegó a su caballo se dio cuenta de que Demelza y Jeremy lo habían seguido, ella estaba hablando con el niño:

 _'Vendrás conmigo en el camino de regreso Jeremy'_

El muchacho miró a su padre y algo en su rostro le debió aconsejar que no contradijera a su madre. El niño no dijo nada, sólo asintió y dejó que Demelza lo llevara hasta su caballo. Ross se adelantó un paso para ayudar a Demelza a subir, pero ella ya estaba montada antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

' _¿Quién era esa gente, mamá?-_ Oyó al muchacho preguntar mientras se iban, pero no oyó lo que Demelza le contestó. El viaje de regreso fue nuevamente en silencio, con Jeremy no tanto hablando sino cantando o tarareando canciones que, Ross se dio cuenta, Demelza debía cantarle. Una vez de vuelta en la cabaña, el chico volvió a sus juguetes pero no le pidió a Ross que jugara con él esta vez, así que finalmente tuvo un momento para hablar con Demelza.

' _¿Puedes creer a ese caniche engreído? Merodeándose como si fuera el rey del condado y todo el pueblo sus leales súbditos que deben someterse a su agenda...'_

Demelza ya estaba trabajando en preparar el almuerzo.

' _Me preguntaba cuál de tus dos temas preferidos mencionarías primero: George o Elizabeth. Lucía radiante, ¿no te parece?'_

' _Si tu lo dices... no la miré muy bien'_

 _'Esa sería la primera vez'_

 _'Tienes razón. No quise traer viejos fantasmas, ellos no importan, lo que importa hoy somos nosotros.'_

Ross se había acercado a ella y con su brazo rodeó su cintura mientras ella disponía los platos sobre la mesa. Demelza se movió rápidamente hacia un lado para que no la tocara y dejó los platos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa para hacerle frente.

' _No hay "nosotros" Ross. Mira... lo que haya pasado entre nosotros anoche, no arregla las cosas, no significó nada... '_

 _'¿Nada? Por el contrario, para mí significa el mundo Demelza. Que todavía me quieras, que podamos ser como éramos...'_

' _Nunca podremos ser como antes Ross, ¿no lo ves? No puedo.'_

' _Pero tú me lo dijiste, anoche dijiste...'_

' _¡No recuerdo lo que pasó anoche! Puedo suponerlo, pero... Creo que bebí demasiado oporto, así que lo que sea que dije o hiciera, lo olvidaría si fuera tú.'_

' _¿Olvidarlo?'_ \- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Jeremy finalmente reclamara su atención otra vez.

Temprano en la mañana cuando Ross despertó en su vieja cama, buscó a su esposa junto a él antes de abrir los ojos. Ella no estaba allí, pero el colchón aún estaba tibio en el lugar donde había dormido. Había estado tan molesto con ella el día anterior, sabiendo que McNeil tuvo el valor de venir a verla y luego encontrarlos comiendo juntos cuando él no había compartido una comida con su esposa en meses, fue insoportable. Solo por el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a coquetear con ella, a tocarla y a besarla, podría haberlo matado. Y entonces, para empeorar aún más las cosas, ella le dijo que no la había tratado caballerosamente, y estaba seguro de que Demelza estaba siendo modesta con su historia, debió haberlo matado. Pero entonces, cuando estuvieron juntos de nuevo, todo se desvaneció. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos, extrañaba hacerle el amor, y ella había estado tan apasionada, tan ansiosa por amarlo también. Pero la felicidad que sentía aquella mañana era ahora cenizas. Y el encuentro con los Warleggans era simplemente sal en una herida tan profunda que no sabía qué hacer para sanarla.

Ambos trataron de estar de buen humor durante el almuerzo para no estropear el día especial de Jeremy, pero sin hablar directamente entre sí. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada acerca de pasar la Navidad juntos, Ross quería estar con su hijo y Demelza no lo echaría, pero después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior había una atmósfera incómoda y todos los Poldarks podían sentirla.

Después de jugar un rato largo con sus soldados de juguete, Jeremy estaba sentado en las piernas de su padre junto al fuego mirando a través del caleidoscopio. Demelza estaba leyendo cerca de ellos.

 _'Papá, ¿cómo es que hay tantos colores aquí?'_ -preguntó el niño mirando su regalo. Ross le explicó sobre los pequeños vidrios y la luz que entraba a través de él.

 _'¿Podrías hacer uno?'_

 _'Sí, supongo que podría. Pero ya tienes este.'_

 _'Pero podrías dárselo a mamá, no tuvo regalo de Navidad.'_

 _'Quizá no me he portado bien Jeremy.'_ -Demelza dijo asomando la cabeza sobre el libro.

Jeremy soltó una risita. ' _No mamá, tu eres buena... Tal vez Santa no sabe que estás aquí, tal vez te dejó algo en casa... '_

Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada y Jeremy volvió a su juguete, pero un rato después volvió a preguntar a su padre.

 _'Papá, ¿cómo conociste a mamá?'_

Ambos se miraron sabiendo que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano. Demelza dejó que Ross hablara.

 _'Yo estaba solo en casa, con Prudie y Jud, y un día fui a la feria de Redruth a comprar ganado para la granja y vi que unos perros estaban peleando en la calle, uno de ellos era Garrick...'_

 _'¿Garrick?'_

 _'Sí'_

 _'¿Estaba peleando?'_

 _'Sí. Pero era sólo un cachorro y lo estaban golpeando, y luego vi a un niño que estaba tratando de ayudarlo, era un amigo de Garrick, pero también estaba en problemas, así que lo ayudé, a los dos.'_

 _'¿Garrick tenía un amigo? ¿Quién era?'_

 _'Tu madre'_

 _'¡Pero dijiste que era un niño!'_

 _'¡Ah! Yo pensé que era un niño, resulta que no lo era.'_

 _'¿Y por qué pensaste que mamá era un niño?'_

 _'Porque estaba vestida como un varón.'_

Demelza estaba luchando para contener las lágrimas. Oírle contar su historia a su hijo, era tan hermoso y tan doloroso al mismo tiempo que la abrumaba.

 _'¿Te vestiste como niño, mamá?'_ -le dijo riéndose. Incapaz de hablar, ella le sonrió y asintió.

 _'¿Y entonces qué pasó?'_

 _'Luego... ella vino a trabajar conmigo en casa, se convirtió en mi amiga y luego en mi esposa y luego en tu mamá...'_

 _'¿Y Garrick?'_

 _'Garrick también vino a casa... En realidad, tu madre dijo que si su amigo no podía venir, ella tampoco vendría.'_ -el pequeño volvió a reír.

Ross besó el temple de su hijo y lo acercó a él, también conmovido por lo que acababa de contar. Jeremy era un niño muy curioso, muy parecido a él cuando era un pequeño, pero también amable y dulce como su madre y podía jugar y hablar incansablemente, pero ahora se estaba quedando lentamente dormido en sus brazos.

Jeremy lo miró y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara y le dio un beso en la frente como el que el acababa de darle.

 _'Te quiero, papá.'_

 _'Yo también te quiero mi pequeño amigo.'_

 _'¿Y quieres a mamá?'_ \- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Ross con sus manos aún en ambas mejillas de su padre.

 _'Si, la amo.'_

 _'Entonces, ¿por qué ya no vivimos contigo?'_

 _'Porque... yo...'_

 _'Jeremy, te dije que están arreglando la casa. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir mi amor?'_ -Demelza dijo en voz baja.

Jeremy, que ya estaba medio dormido, apoyó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Ross le abrazaba. Se quedó dormido en un instante pero Ross no quería llevarlo a la cama todavía, así que se quedó sentado con su hijo en brazos y Demelza cerca, leyendo, o eso creía él.

 _'¿Cómo la conociste?'_

Al principio no comprendió de quién estaba hablando, él mismo un poco somnoliento, relajado por la respiración de Jeremy en su cuello.

 _'¿Mmmhhh?'_

 _'Nunca me lo contaste, ¿cómo la conociste?'_

La voz de Demelza no sonaba enojada si no inquisitiva, no quería despertar a Jeremy así que habló suavemente. La historia de Ross le había traído viejos recuerdos, recuerdos que deberían haber sido felices, pero que ahora se sentían como si una nube lo cubriera todo, toda su vida tenía una mancha, y esa mancha tenía un nombre y ella quería saber lo arraigada que estaba.

 _'Demelza, ¿no podemos dejarlo atrás? ¿De qué nos servirá...?'_

 _'Por favor, Ross, quiero saberlo. Apenas hablas de tu pasado y tú sabes todo sobre mí. Por favor.'_

Dudo un momento, pero luego comenzó a murmurar la historia.

 _'Ella tenía dieciséis años, la había visto antes cuando era niña pero nunca le había prestado atención hasta esa noche. Creo que era el cumpleaños de Francis o de Verity, no lo recuerdo, pero había una fiesta en Trenwith y ella vino con sus padres. Llevaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su frágil figura, parecía un ángel. Hice que Verity me presentara, y bailamos toda la noche, nunca había conocido a una joven más hermosa hasta ese entonces y me enamoré de ella. Iba a su casa, incluso cuando su madre me miraba como yo fuera el diablo, caminábamos y hablábamos en los jardines. A veces íbamos a la playa de Hedrawna, fuimos allí cuando me enlisté para la guerra, a decir adiós... '_

 _'¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la conociste antes de que te fueras a la guerra?'_

 _'No lo sé, tal vez, tres o cuatro meses'_

 _'Y luego te fuiste'._

 _'Sí.'_

 _'Por tres años...'_

 _'Sí.'_

 _'¿Por qué creíste que iba a esperarte?'_

 _'Porque... porque habíamos hecho planes. Y ella... nos amábamos.'_

 _'Ya veo. Lamento que tus planes no salieran como esperabas.'_

Ella seguía hablando despacio, pero ahora se notaba el tono de dolor.

 _'Demelza. Todo eso está en el pasado, debes saberlo.'_

 _'Lo sé. Sé que es lo que dijiste, y debes pensar que mi actitud es la de una niña tonta, pero mi mente no puede terminar de entenderlo. Tres meses, pasas con ella sólo tres meses mientras que yo he sido tu esposa desde hace casi seis años, nueve desde que nos conocemos. ¿Como pudiste?'_

 _'Demelza…'_

Demelza estaba llorando. No estaba gritando y no había ira en sus ojos como en ocasiones anteriores, solo estaba sentada con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca sollozando. Ross se movió para ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, pero tenía a Jeremy en sus brazos y Demelza levantó la otra mano indicándole que se quedara donde estaba. Trató de secar las lágrimas de su rostro.

 _'Está bien Ross. Lo sé, siempre supe lo irresistible que es y el poder que tiene sobre ti...'_

 _'Ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí... Demelza, pondré a Jeremy en la cama y regresaré en un momento.'_

Cuando regresó, Demelza estaba levantando lo que quedaba en la mesa, había dejado de llorar.

 _'Fui a verla mientras estabas fuera, cuando me dispararon, regresaba de Trenwith.'_

 _'¿Por qué fuiste a verla?'_

Se encogió de hombros.

 _'¿Qué te dijo?'_

 _'No mucho. No creo que ella sea el ángel que crees que es. Creo que jugó contigo, y con Francis, y creo que tratará de engañar a George también, pero él no es como ustedes dos, así que no sé cómo va a resultar eso.'_ -una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro- _'Es increíble ¿no? Cómo puede tenerlos a todos en la palma de su mano y sin embargo no sentirse satisfecha. Realmente la envidio.'_

 _'No tienes nada que envidiarle.'_

 _'¿Has estado viviendo en la misma casa que yo durante los últimos dos años?'_

 _'Demelza dime, ¿qué digo? ¿Qué hago para que me perdones? Te amo y sé, sé que tú también me amas. Dices que la envidias, pero nunca quisiste nada de lo que ella tenía. ¿Quieres una casa más grande? Podemos tenerla ahora... Muebles elegantes? ¿Quieres hacer visitas? ¿Ir a Londres? ¿Entrar en sociedad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Si es así podemos hacerlo, podemos hacer lo que tú quieras... '_

 _'El capitán McNeil me pidió que me fuera con él.'_

 _'¡¿Qué?!'_

 _'Por eso vino. Quiere que vaya con él a Winchester.'_

 _'¿Irás?'_

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, lo suficiente para hacerle entrar en pánico.

 _'No. Por supuesto que no lo haré. Y no quiero eso, nada de lo que dijiste. Lo siento Ross, no sé lo que quiero... Creo que me gustaría ser yo por un tiempo, solo yo.'_

 _'¿Y no serías tú, conmigo?'_

 _'Yo... no he sido yo misma desde hace un tiempo Ross. He estado tan enojada, celosa y molesta, y eso no es lo que soy, y tú me haces actuar de esa manera y no me gusta'_

 _'Yo no te gusto, quieres decir'_

 _'No lo sé... tal vez'_

Ross no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Ya no quería estar con él... su constante, desde el momento en que la conoció se convirtió en parte de su hogar y luego en parte de él y como algo a lo que uno no presta atención pero que es absolutamente necesario, ella estaba allí y el la descuidó. Y ahora la había perdido.

 _'Deberías irte.'_ -dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se puso el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta derrotado, pero antes de salir se detuvo a buscar algo dentro de sus bolsillos. Cuando lo encontró lo dejó sobre la mesa.

 _'Casi lo olvido. Jeremy tenía razón, tu regalo de Navidad estaba en Nampara'._

Demelza lo observó irse y luego fue a abrir la pequeña caja que había dejado sobre la mesa. Dentro estaba su broche.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: La carta de Verity**

NA: Algunos comentarios sobre este capítulo: Jeremy, pienso que es unos meses más grande que en la serie, y mucho más charlatán. También algunas cosas acerca de Navidad no son exactas históricamente, pero quería que fuera un día especial para Jeremy.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6: La carta de Verity

**Capítulo 6: La carta de Verity**

Fue la primera Nochevieja que pasaron separados desde que Ross volvió de la guerra. Después del día de Navidad, Ross seguía acudiendo a ver a su hijo, pero sus visitas no eran tan largas como solían serlo. No sabía qué decirle a Demelza, temía que todo lo que pudiera decir lo tomara de un modo equivocado o lo usara para alimentar su irritación hacia él. Por una noche pensó que la tenía de vuelta, dormir abrazado a ella después de tantos meses había sido casi tocar el cielo, pero al fin y al cabo no había significado nada y la situación era peor que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Demelza seguía cuidando a sus pacientes todos los días, Ross había visto a las mujeres y los niños que se reunían en el granero que usaban de consultorio, un día había ido tarde a la mina y en el camino vio a la señora Martin y a Demelza dando el desayuno a los niños, té y los bollos, mientras ella hablaba con las madres. Demelza había asistido a varios partos en las últimas semanas, pero sus pacientes ahora no se limitaban a la gente común, había ayudado con el nacimiento de un par de bebés de mujeres de alta sociedad, ella era la Sra. Poldark después de todo, y el rumor acerca de sus talentos se había extendido más allá de las clases sociales. Uno de sus nuevos pacientes era Ray Penvenen. El tío de Caroline sufría de la enfermedad del azúcar y ella la había llamado para que la ayudara a convencer a su tío acerca de seguir las prescripciones de Dwight, que el se negaba a cumplir de vez en cuando argumentando que ese tipo de vida no valía la pena ser vivida, especialmente cuando Horace era alimentado con dulces y mazapán y el ni siquiera podía poner azúcar en su té. Estas visitas a Killewarren dieron a las dos mujeres la oportunidad de conocerse mejor y Demelza pudo finalmente ver lo que sólo Dwight conocía hasta entonces. Caroline era una persona buena y amable y ella se convirtió en su amiga. Aparte de solicitarle sus servicios, había pedido a Demelza que fuera a tomar el té con ella, Caroline también se sentía sola y con sólo un anciano enfermo de compañía, estaba agradecida por el carácter cálido de Demelza que además conocía a Dwight así que podía hablar y pregúntale libremente acerca de él.

Ross no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Demelza le dijo que no pasaría la víspera de Año Nuevo con él, si estuvo un poco más sorprendido cuando le dijo que lo pasaría en Killewarren. Caroline la había invitado a ella y a Jeremy a cenar y a pasar la noche, así que volverían a la mañana siguiente.

 _'No sabía que eran tan buenas amigas.'_

 _'No lo somos, pero he ido a ver a su tío un par de veces y nos llevamos bien. Creo que entiendo por qué Dwight se enamoró de ella... De todos modos, nos invitó, y creo que deberíamos ir.'_

 _'Si así lo crees... Le pedí a Verity que venga a Nampara, Blamey y su hijo están en el mar y ella no querra pasar el Año Nuevo sola. Puede venir a verte al día siguiente.'_

Demelza no lo había pensado, su familia política, Verity en particular.

 _'Me gustaría eso, no la he visto desde que nació el pequeño Andrew. ¿Crees que podrá viajar con el bebé?'_

 _'Le enviaré un carruaje, y estoy seguro de que la hija de Blamey vendrá con ella.'_

* * *

 _'¿Dónde está Demelza?'-_ le preguntó Verity tan pronto como llegó y la señora de la casa no vino a su encuentro.

 _'No está aquí... Se fue a cenar en Killewarren, Caroline Penvenen la invitó a pasar la noche.'_

 _'Oh. Eso es desafortunado.'_

 _'Podrás verla mañana.'_

Algo en la expresión de Ross evitó que le hiciera mas preguntas. Su hijastra estaba con ellos y lo que Ross tendría que decirle era mejor hacerlo en privado. Demelza había enviado a Prudie temprano a Nampara a preparar la casa para la visita de su prima, también había enviado con ella un par de tartas, pan, un guiso y un jamón con patatas listas para poner en el horno. Comenzaron a cenar temprano, distraídos por el adorable bebé y las noticias que el marido de Verity traía de Francia de sus viajes a través del canal.

Cuando Verity y Ross quedaron solos en el salón, ella finalmente le preguntó:

 _'Ross, pareces preocupado, ¿está todo bien?'_

Ross suspiró y sus hombros cayeron derrotados, se pasó las dos manos por el pelo. Una imagen de abatimiento que Verity nunca había visto en su primo antes, ni siquiera en sus peores días.

 _'¿Qué pasa Ross? Apenas hablaste durante la cena, me estás preocupando... ¿Dónde está Demelza? ¿Está bien Jeremy?'_

 _'Él está bien. Los dos están bien... Demelza se ha ido.'_

 _'¿Adónde?'_

 _'Verity... se fue. Ya no vive aquí, me abandonó.'_

Verity no podía creerlo. Miró a su alrededor buscando no sabía qué, pero en su lugar notó algunos cambios en la habitación, imperceptibles si alguien no miraba en detalle. Las ventanas estaban polvorientas y las cortinas no estaban limpias, no había manteles en ninguna de las superficies ni flores en ninguno de los jarrones, todo estaba ligeramente sucio, una nube de tristeza lo cubría todo.

 _'Ross... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible, a dónde fue?'_

El levantó los hombros.

 _'Están en la cabaña de Dwight por ahora. Quería regresar a Illugan, pero por lo menos logré convencerla de que no fuera allí .'_

 _'Ross... No sé qué decir. Ella me dijo que estabas inquieto con los cambios en Trenwith al igual que ella, pero nunca habría pensado... '_

 _'¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?'_

 _'No mucho, sólo... sólo que te estabas escapando de algo y no enfrentabas las consecuencias.'_

Ross observó a su prima, ¿era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Huyendo? Pero él nunca la había evitado, se quedó y le dio tiempo para sanar las heridas, le dijo que la amaba, fue muy claro en ese sentido. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera, estaba oscuro, de modo que lo único que vio fue su propio reflejo, parecía haber envejecido diez años.

 _'Verity, no sé qué más hacer…'_

Verity sólo podía ver su espalda, pero ella sabía bien cómo se veía. Perdido. No era la primera vez que lo veía así.

 _'Querido primo, no debes darte por vencido. Demelza es una mujer sensible, estoy segura de que con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que su lugar está aquí y...'_

 _'¿Piensas que sí? Yo lo dudo. Me inclino más a pensar que con el tiempo ella irá aún más lejos, ya no me necesita, ella... creo que ya no me ama.'_ \- Dijo volteándose para verla.

 _'Eso no es verdad, Ross no puedes pensar así.'_

 _'Todo lo que digo lo retuerce y se ofende por ello. Y no ha estado ociosa todo este tiempo, con Dwight lejos, ella ha estado atendiendo a los aldeanos, últimamente no sólo a los aldeanos sino también a la gente de sociedad. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a un hombre notarla, darse cuenta de que ya no está conmigo y llevársela?_

 _'¡Demelza nunca haría una cosa así!, Ross, no desesperes... Ella te ama, aunque se sienta ofendida por algo ahora, estoy segura de que la persuadirás al final.'_

 _'¿Lo haré? ¿Cómo?'_

 _'Bueno... no lo sé exactamente, lo hiciste una vez, ciertamente puedes hacer que se enamore de ti otra vez.'_

Las dos manos de Ross volvieron a su cabello, luego una a su frente.

 _'Oh Verity... acaso ella nunca te lo dijo?'_

 _'¿Decirme qué?'_

 _'Nunca hice nada para que se enamorase de mí... si fue algo fue a la inversa...'_

 _'Nunca me lo dijo, no. Cuando nos conocimos, o en esa primera visita que les hice después de que se casaran me dijo que nunca le habías dicho que la amabas, y que creía que nunca lo harías... Pero pensé que era por tu... tu...'_

 _'¿Mi qué?'_

 _'Bueno, es que no eres muy bueno con las palabras Ross. Era obvio entonces, tal vez incluso antes de eso, lo especial que ella era para ti. La forma en que cambió tu vida, la forma en que ella te cambió a ti. Pensé que quizás no se lo podías decir, pero seguramente lo sabías y que por eso te casaste con ella. Sabía de los rumores sobre ustedes dos en ese entonces...'_

 _'Los rumores no eran ciertos. No al menos hasta... Estás equivocada. Yo no lo sabía entonces, o tal vez no conscientemente. Era más que mi ayudante de cocina, lo reconozco, pero nunca le puse un dedo encima. Era alguien que estaba aquí, alguien con quien podía hablar, alguien con quien compartir las comidas y los acontecimientos del día, pero nada más. Un día me molesté, puedes pensar que ese no es un estado de ánimo peculiar en mí, pero ese día en particular fue peor de lo habitual, y me enojé con ella, la amenacé con enviarla de vuelta a su padre, Dios sabe lo que sería de mi si lo hubiese hecho... pero ella no me tuvo miedo como cualquier otra persona lo habría tenido, en lugar de eso me sedujo, se entregó a mí para sacarme de mi miseria... lo ves Verity, yo no tuve que hacer nada, ella siempre me amó aun cuando yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, fue ella quien puso todo en orden cuando las cosas estaban mal, ella la que hizo la vida, a mi, mejor. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo sin ella...'_

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Verity.

 _'Necesito que me ayudes Verity, necesito que hables con ella.'_

* * *

Jeremy estaba hechizado por Caroline. En primer lugar, el niño nunca había estado en una casa tan grande, estaba impresionado por su tamaño y los bellos jardines, rápidamente se hizo buen amigo de Horace y le hizo todo tipo de preguntas a Ray Penvenen, especialmente sobre la granja y los animales que tenía en su granero, Jeremy se consideraba un experto en esa materia. Pero era Caroline con quien estaba fascinado. La belleza rubia no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar con niños, por lo que llamaba a Jeremy Señor Poldark, título que el niño sabía que estaba reservado sólo para su padre.

 _'Papá es el Señor Poldark'_ \- le dijo tímidamente la primera vez.

 _'Oh, pero tú también lo eres. Uno joven, lo reconozco, pero Señor Poldark después de todo. Estoy segura de que serás una buena compañía para mi pequeño Horace esta noche, mientras yo hablo con tu mamá.'_

Así que el niño reía cada vez que Caroline le hablaba, y estuvo menos conversador que de costumbre cuando estaba en su presencia y siempre hacía lo que le decía, lo que en su mayoría era mandarlo a hablar con el tío Ray o a jugar con su perro. Caroline no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para entretener a un niño, pero Jeremy era muy obediente, con ella por lo menos...

Esto daba tiempo a las mujeres para estar solas por su cuenta, cada vez que Demelza y Caroline se veían, hablaban sobre la salud del tío Ray, y a veces sobre Dwight cuando Caroline la acompañaba a la puerta, así que ambas estaban muy contentas de tener ese tiempo para ellas.

 _'¿Tienes noticias de Dwight?'_ -le preguntó Demelza.

'No. Se proponía escribirme cuando llegara a puerto en Francia, pero supongo que el correo no funciona tan rápido como lo deseamos, ¿no?'

 _'Supongo que no... ¿Cómo lo llevas?'_

 _'Oh, como lo haría una dama. Sin ningún signo visible de estrés en el exterior, pero sin dejar un solo minuto de pensar en ello. Eso y la falta de sueño y el llanto silencioso de cada noche... a veces durante el día también...'_

 _'Tienes que ser fuerte, Caroline, por ti y por él también. Dwight regresará a ti.'_

 _'Será mejor que lo haga, de lo contrario sería muy descortés de su parte. ¿Y tú? ¿También has tenido que soportar semejante martirio antes de casarte con el Capitán Poldark?'_

 _'No. No antes, al menos.'_ -Demelza respondió distraídamente.

 _'Parece un hombre muy decidido, del tipo que cuando una idea viene a su mente no se detiene hasta verla hecha realidad.'_

 _'Sí.'_

 _'Y también muy impulsivo. Me pregunto cuál de los dos características fue la razón principal al casarse contigo…'_

Demelza se sorprendió por el comentario, en otros labios hubiera sido impropio, incluso insultante, pero algo en la forma que Caroline había hablado lo hizo sonar como si ella realmente estuviera interesada en saber y no en burlarse de ella.

 _'Me temo que fue la segunda.'_

 _'Estoy segura de que fue un afortunado impulso entonces'_

 _'No sabría si decirlo así. En realidad no creo que el lo vea así.'_

' _Los hombres realmente se dan cuenta de poco ¿verdad?, pero las mujeres pueden ser muy caprichosas también... quizás es cuestión de suavizar los bordes y aprender uno del otro.'_

' _Dudo que Ross haya aprendido algo de mí.. '-_ Demelza no pudo evitar responder.

Caroline percibió la aprehensión en Demelza, así que para romper la tensión llamó a su criada para que les sirviera una copa de ron, también trajo deliciosos pasteles y dulces, y bollos con mermelada y mantequilla que Jeremy devoró en un solo bocado. Después de acostar a su hijo, Demelza bajó las escaleras para darle las buenas noches a su anfitriona.

' _Gracias por habernos invitado Caroline, fue muy amable de tu parte.'_

' _Fue un placer, también quería darte las gracias.'_

' _Por favor no lo menciones, tu tío...'_

' _No por mi tío'_ -le interrumpió ella- _'por juntarnos a Dwight y a mí.'_

' _Pero no tuve nada que ver con eso Caroline, fue idea de Ross.'_

' _Los hombres tienen poca imaginación para ese tipo de cosas, de hecho, él dijo específicamente que lo hizo por ti.'_

' _¿Qué... qué fue lo que dijo?'_

' _Que era tu manera de pensar... déjame ver, dijo algo como que la vida tiene muy pocas cosas que vale la pena tener, si las posees nada más importa, y si no las tienes, entonces todo lo demás es inútil. También nos dijo que si dos personas se aman, entonces los obstáculos que los separan deben ser sustanciales, de lo contrario carecen del valor de sus convicciones... Fue un discurso muy conmovedor como te darás cuenta. Y él dijo que lo sacó de ti, así que es por eso que te agradezco.'_

' _Oh... yo... no sé qué decir.'_

' _No tienes que decir nada, y además esto podría salir muy mal, así que en lugar de agradecerte podría terminar culpándote. De todos modos, creo que podemos concluir la noche. Feliz Año Nuevo amiga mía.'_

' _Feliz año nuevo Caroline.'_

* * *

Ross dejó que Verity fuera sola, junto al bebe y a su hijastra, a ver a Demelza y su prima pasó todo el día siguiente con ella y Jeremy. Se suponía que debía ir buscarlos al día siguiente para llevarlos a su transporte, pero recibió una carta temprano por la mañana. Era de Verity:

 _Querido primo:_

 _Me disculpo por no esperarte después de mi visita a Demelza, simplemente no tenía el corazón para ello. Permíteme empezar diciendo lo decepcionada que estoy de tu comportamiento. Después de hablar un rato con Demelza y luego de insistir en que ella debía de cambiar de opinión y volver a ti como una buena esposa haría y después de su negativa, finalmente me dijo la razón de su partida. Oh Ross, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Me llena de enojo y tristeza. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero luego... ¿cómo pudiste defraudarla así, cómo pudiste rebajarte de esa manera? Perdóname por regañarte de esta forma, es que no puedo entender lo que estabas pensando, y el hecho de que me enviaras a hablar con ella en tu nombre sin decirme la verdadera razón de la disputa tampoco te da ningún crédito._

 _Desde que me fui de su casa he estado tratando de entender por qué podrías haber hecho tal cosa, sé que me lo dirías si te lo preguntara, pero no sé si me responderías con honestidad. Probablemente dirías que fue porque se estaba por casar con George y querías evitar que se desposara con tu peor enemigo, pero si me lo dijeras no podría creerte. Ya ves, durante años he sido una testigo silenciosa de las turbulencias de esta familia y siempre he guardado silencio porque no es mi lugar cotillear o hacer juicios sobre la vida de otras personas. Dios sabe que sería la última persona en hacer eso, pero creo que es justo que debas saber un par de cosas, hechos que creo que debes saber por ti mismo, en ese caso, permíteme recordártelos, o dejarme decírtelos si no es el caso._

 _La primera persona de la que quiero hablar es de mi querido hermano Francis. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero me siento aliviada de que no esté con nosotros para enterarse de lo que hiciste. Demelza me contó que le dijiste que no pensaste en ella en ese momento, tengo que concluir que ni tú ni Elizabeth pensaron en él tampoco. El te admiraba. Creo que si estuviera aquí no estaría tan herido por su esposa sino por ti. Oh, sé que no era un santo, y que probablemente lo recuerdo con el favor de una hermana amorosa, pero sé por lo que había pasado durante su matrimonio y la infelicidad de aquellos primeros años. En cierto modo era su culpa también, pero ciertamente no se merecía esto._

 _Lo que me lleva a escribir sobre Elizabeth. Es una mujer hermosa, y recuerdo que estabas tan enamorado de ella antes de irte a la guerra. Tal vez creíste que ella sigue siendo la misma niña libre y alegre que conociste, pero te equivocarías al creer eso. No la culpo, como verás, ser mujer es más difícil de lo que piensas, creerías que lo que hacemos todo el día es bordar, tocar el piano y beber té, pero hay mucho más, el temor y la incertidumbre de que nuestras vidas pueden no ser lo que esperamos porque no depende de nosotras. Y créeme de que se de lo que hablo porque lo experimenté de primera mano, si no fuera por tu esposa... pero voy a llegar a eso más tarde. Ahora sobre Elizabeth, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer cuando se casó con Francis. Puede que lo hayas visto como una traición, pero no fue así. Todos pensamos que estabas muerto, después de tantos años y sin una palabra tuya. Sé que esto fue difícil para ti durante mucho tiempo, pero ese es el corazón de todo este lío ¿no? Elizabeth nunca hizo feliz a mi hermano. Me duele decirlo. En sus últimos meses creo que fue él quien eligió estar contento y me alegro por ello. Ella, querido Ross y no debería ser yo la que te diga esto, siempre buscó cuidar de sí misma. Ya fueras tú, Francis o George el que le convenía. Se podría pensar que su relación con George floreció de un día para el otro y a raíz de la necesidad, pero no fue así. Creo que su entendimiento con George comenzó incluso cuando Francis estaba vivo, no estoy diciendo que ella fuera infiel a mi hermano, de ninguna manera, no, pero digamos que si George era permisivo con Francis sobre sus deudas fue a causa de Elizabeth, y ella era consciente de ello. Después de que mi querido hermano falleció, el vínculo entre ellos se hizo más fuerte. George cuidó de ella y de nuestra, o debo decir su casa. Soy consciente de que trataste de cuidarla también, en cualquier caso, ella los alentó a ambos a hacerlo._

 _Esto finalmente me lleva a Demelza. ¿Recuerdas que te visité unos meses después de la muerte de Francis? Menciono esa visita porque me vino a la mente algo que Demelza dijo en aquel entonces, sobre ti y Elizabeth y sobre la fe en su matrimonio y cómo ella no desconfiaba de ti incluso cuando pasabas mucho tiempo en Trenwith en esos días, pero incluso así que me dijo que si tu tuvieses que elegir entre las dos dudaba que la hubieras elegido a ella._

 _Siento decirte esto querido primo, debes pensar que estoy siendo cruel, pero esa no es mi intención. Sólo trato de hacerte entender lo que hiciste, hiciste que sus peores miedos se hicieran realidad. Puedes decir que fue sólo una noche, al menos eso es lo que Demelza me dijo que le dijiste, quiero creer que es ese el caso, pero sólo una vez fue suficiente para poner en riesgo todo lo que había entre ustedes dos. Confía en mi palabra Ross, he visto lo que su amor hizo por ti, no necesitas que yo te lo diga, y también sé lo que hiciste por ella, y no estoy hablando sólo de rescatarla de su abusivo padre, estoy hablando de la vida que ustedes dos construyen juntos, de las cosas horribles que sufrieron y de cómo salieron adelante porque se tenían uno al otro. Y ahora, por lo que hiciste, tu esposa piensa que fuiste deshonesto en tus sentimientos hacia ella, que preferirías haber estado con Elizabeth durante todo este tiempo. Sé que no es cierto, y espero que tú también estés seguro porque tendrás que convencerla de eso._

 _Querido primo, me pediste que te ayudara pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Solo tú puedes. Sin embargo te diré esto, te equivocas cuando dices que ella ya no te necesita. Creo que sí lo hace, más que nunca. Tal vez no de la manera más convencional, pero en la forma peculiar de los Poldark de Nampara, y depende de ti encontrar esa forma. Sólo tú puedes arreglar las cosas._

 _Ahora te dejo y te deseo buena suerte desde el fondo de mi corazón._

 _Verity._

 _PS: Una cosa más, si realmente lamentas lo que pasó, una disculpa sincera puede ser una buena manera de empezar._

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Disculpas.**

NA: En este capítulo no hubo mucho Romelza pero va a haber bastante en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo 7: Diculpas

**Capítulo 7: Disculpas**

Demelza no sabía cómo procesar lo que Caroline le había dicho. Sabía que Ross había ido a Londres para agradecerle en persona por haberlos salvado de la prisión de deudores, la deuda que tenían con ella y con Dwight más grande de lo que cualquiera de ellos podía imaginar, pero Ross nunca le comentó acerca de ningún plan para reconciliarlos, no que hablaran mucho en aquellos días, y ella no fue precisamente justa con Caroline, ni con Ross si era honesta consigo misma, cuando el le habló de la identidad de su benefactor misterioso.

No podía creer que Ross se hubiera entrometido en los asuntos de otras personas, más de una vez la había regañado por hacer lo mismo y ella había aprendido la lección de la manera difícil con su experimento con Verity y el capitán Blamey, y aunque eso había resultado en un matrimonio exitoso tuvo graves consecuencias para muchas otras personas, incluida su propia familia. Así que ahora pensar en Ross haciendo exactamente lo mismo por otra pareja que merecía ser feliz porque era lo que ella habría hecho no encajaba en la percepción que tenía de Ross en estos días.

Estaba aún más confundida por la visita de Verity. Al parecer Ross podía arreglar la relación de sus amigos pero no podía hacer lo mismo por su propio matrimonio, así que tuvo que decirle a Verity, no quería hacerlo, no quería arruinar la imagen que Ross tenía a los ojos de su prima, pero fue tan insistente, diciéndole que Nampara no era lo mismo sin ella, que Ross necesitaba su atención, que el lugar de una señora estaba en su casa con su familia, así que al final tuvo que hacerlo.

' _¡Mi querida Demelza, no puedo creerlo!'_

' _Yo no puedo creer que Ross te enviara aquí para decirme estas cosas sin...'_ -se detuvo, no quería hablar mal de Ross. _–'Verity, ya está en el pasado. Jeremy y yo estamos cómodos aquí por ahora y puedo ganarme la vida...'_

' _¿Puedes? ¿Sin él?'_ -preguntó Verity, todavía sorprendida.

' _Esta no fue mi elección. Todo ese tiempo... ya sabes lo que soporté por él, no me arrepiento, el me dio una vida que nunca ni siquiera soñé para mí, una vida que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Pero el también me la quitó y me pidió que aceptara lo que pasó como si todo lo demás fuera algo que no merecía, algo que no estaba bien para mí...'_

' _Por supuesto que te lo mereces Demelza, construyeron esa vida juntos, los dos.'_

Los ojos de Demelza brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar, no estaba dispuesta a quebrarse de nuevo.

 _'Sé que te preocupas por el Verity, pero no puedo hacer nada que el no esté preparado para hacer.'_

' _¿No puedes perdonarlo entonces?'_

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro de Demelza.

 _'¿Perdón? No creo que Ross lo necesite, al menos nunca lo pidió.'_

' _Demelza, por supuesto que lo necesita y también te necesita a ti, te extraña, está perdido sin ti.'_

Demelza le sonrió, pero una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus pestañas.

 _'Querida Verity...'_

' _Y tú también lo extrañas, ¿verdad?'_

Demelza no quería decir más, así que pasaron el resto del día jugando con los niños, por lo menos con Jeremy y Andrew Jr. sonrió, comió y durmió en los brazos de la hijastra de Verity durante casi toda la tarde. Antes de irse a la cama Verity escribió una carta a Ross y la envió con Prudie temprano por la mañana.

* * *

Los días que siguieron fueron casi iguales. Un par de días en la semana Demelza iba a visitar a algunos pacientes por la mañana y el resto la gente venía a la cabaña y ella los atendía en el granero, la Sra. Martin la ayudaba y Jinny alimentaba y jugaba con los niños mientras esperaban. Prudie por lo general se quedaba con Jeremy y los niños Martin dentro de la casa, preparaba el baño para cuando Demelza terminaba con las consultas y horneaba o cocinaba lo que Demelza hubiera preparado el día anterior. Después de que los tres almorzaran, Demelza se encargaba de las tareas que Prudie había dejado sin hacer, siempre pasaba tiempo con Jeremy, le leía y le enseñaba los números y las letras de la manera que Ross le enseñó a ella. El niño era muy listo para su corta edad, ya podía escribir su propio nombre y mamá y papá; Ross le había regalado unos cuantos libros para colorear y otros con palabras y dibujos de animales que Jeremy adoraba. _"Eres tan rápido aprendiendo como tu mamá"_ , era el mayor cumplido que Ross le decía después de que Jeremy hubiera hecho o dicho algo inteligente, y el niño se esforzaba por sacar esas palabras de la boca de su padre. Ross venía todas las tardes para pasar tiempo con su hijo, a veces un poco más temprano para poder llevar a Jeremy a cabalgar en Darkie mientras aún estaba soleado. Demelza utilizaba este tiempo para preparar la cena y la comida para el día siguiente. No le contó a Ross lo que le había dicho Caroline, pero lo mantuvo presente en su mente, incluso cuando no hacía nada para acercarse a él ni le daba ninguna señal de que algo había cambiado, algo en realidad estaba cambiando.

Cuando enero estaba llegando a su fin, el clima en la costa de Cornwall era más frío que nunca. La niebla cubría los campos hasta bien entrado el día, y el viento se turnaba con la lluvia por las tardes. La casa parecía crujir por el látigo de viento cuando Ross llegó empujado por su fuerza, pero sólo encontró a Jeremy y a Prudie en el salón de la cabaña.

' _¿Dónde está Demelza? ¿Ha salido con este día?'_

 _'Esta en la cama.'_ –contestó Prudie y le dirigió una mirada extraña.

' _¿Está bien?'_

' _Ha estao enferma desde la mañana'_ -dijo en voz baja para que Jeremy no pudiera oír.

Y entonces lo sintió. De repente algo le oprimió el pecho, la preocupación de que pudiera estar enferma, que pudiera contagiarse algo de la gente que atendía o peor, con este frío... la única vez que Demelza había estado en cama aparte del nacimiento de sus hijos o de aquel día después de su aventura, fue cuando casi la perdió, cuando perdieron a Julia. Subió los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos, ignorando las quejas de Prudie de que la señora necesitaba descansar. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire, apretando sus puños una y otra vez para tratar de calmarse. Golpeó a la puerta y esperó a oír su voz.

 _'¿Sí?'_

Cuando Ross entró en la habitación no encontró a su esposa en la cama sino sentada cerca de la ventana, envuelta en una manta. De inmediato notó la falta de muebles en la habitación, dándose cuenta de que nunca había estado allí después de mostrarle a Dwight la vieja cabaña hacía tantos años. Sólo había una cama, la silla donde estaba Demelza y una mesita. Había un pequeño fuego en el hogar que mantenía la habitación en una temperatura acogedora, pero la ráfaga de viento colándose por la ventana estaba congelada.

' _Ross, no te oí llegar, debo haberme quedado dormida.'_

Ross soltó un suspiro de alivio. Parecía pálida y un poco adormilada, pero no había indicios de una enfermedad grave. Al menos no desde el exterior. Fue a avivar el fuego para resucitar sus llamas moribundas.

' _Prudie me dijo que estabas enferma. ¿Como te sientes?'_

' _Estoy bien'_ \- dijo ella todavía un poco somnolienta.

Ross cruzó la habitación y antes de que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo puso la parte posterior de su mano en su frente.

' _No tengo fiebre. Puede que haya comido algo podrido.'_

Los dedos de Ross permanecieron en la cara de Demelza más de lo necesario.

' _Igualmente deberías estar acostada, cogerás un resfriado en esta corriente de aire.'_

' _Estoy bien Ross. De verdad.'_

Demelza ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero también quería dormir. Se levantó y fue a dejar el libro que sostenía en la mesita y la manta que la rodeaba empezó a caer de sus hombros. Las manos de su esposo estuvieron allí antes de que ella misma pudiera alcanzarla, él la levantó y rodeó su espalda y cuello con ella, su mano sosteniéndola por delante sobre su pecho.

' _Gracias... creo que me recostaré un momento'_ -susurró sin mirarlo.

Él la ayudó a llegar a la cama, la abrió, tomó la manta de sus hombros y la cubrió con las sábanas y frazadas hasta que todo lo que pudo ver de ella era su rostro redondo y sus rizos rojizos. Se sentó sobre las mantas por un momento, la expresión de preocupación nunca abandonando su rostro. Tanto tiempo separados, era la primera vez que le permitía estar tan cerca de ella sin protestar ni hacer comentarios amargos, aparte de Navidad por supuesto, pero ella misma había dicho que esa vez no contaba. Estaba ansioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo, ella parecía tan tranquila y él no pudo evitar estirar su brazo y envolver uno de sus rulos en su dedo. Demelza abrió entonces sus grandes ojos azules.

' _¿Realmente estás bien Demelza?'_ -dijo y apartó la mano.

' _Sí, Ross, solo un poco cansada. Estaré bien después de una noche de sueño.'_

' _Tal vez deberías comer algo, le diré a Prudie que te traiga una sopa.'_

' _No, Ross. No quiero comer.'_ \- El solo pensar en la sopa de Prudie le hizo revolver el estómago. Se sentó en la cama para evitar la sensación y se sintió un poco más despierta, se dio cuenta de que Ross estaba sentado en su cama, su mano sobre una de sus piernas por encima de las mantas.

' _Estaré bien, puedes irte ahora.'_

 _'Puedo quedarme, si me dejas, puedo quedarme y cuidar de ti'_

 _'Ross... solo estoy cansada y necesito dormir, eso es todo'_

Ross asintió y lentamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió pero no salió sino que se dio la vuelta para mirarla nuevamente con la misma lentitud con que había caminado hasta allí. Demelza se estaba acomodando debajo de las mantas nuevamente pero dejó de moverse sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en un codo cuando Ross comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

' _Demelza...'_

Volvió junto a la cama y después de un momento de vacilación se arrodilló a su lado agarrando sus manos en las suyas.

' _Demelza, todo lo que quiero hacer es cuidarte, y a Jeremy, ustedes dos son lo más importante... nuestra familia es lo que más me importa en el mundo, lo sabes. Sé que te defraudé, que te traicioné y te tomé por sentado, y que te lastimé y yo... yo lo siento tanto Demelza, no merecías sufrir ningún daño. Lo siento, no pasa un día sin que lo lamente. Yo fui tan estúpido, estaba tan ciego...'_

Demelza intentó liberar sus manos pero él no la dejó.

 _'...y estoy perdido sin ti. Desde que volví de América he estado tratando de arreglar mi vida, mi casa, tratando de dar trabajo a mis amigos, hacer que esas malditas minas produzcan algo, de darnos una vida y tú estuviste allí todo durante todo el camino, a mi lado y sí... tal vez a veces estaba tan sumergido en todo eso que no me di cuenta que estabas allí... Fui un idiota. Y ahora, ahora que tengo todo por lo que tanto luchamos, no significa nada sin ti mi amor, lo daría todo si eso te hiciera volver a mí...'_

La voz de Ross se quebró por la emoción, su corazón abierto de una forma en que nunca había estado antes. Demelza no pudo evitar llorar, escuchando al fin lo que tanto ansiaba oír de él.

 _'...Y ella, ella ya no significa nada para mí, nunca fuiste la segunda, pero si te sentiste así me disculpo una vez más y te prometo Demelza, voy a vivir el resto de mis días para que sepas lo mucho que te amo.'_

Él soltó sus manos para que ella pudiera secar sus lágrimas con las sábanas.

' _Ross... yo... no sé qué decir'_ -dijo entre el hipo y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

' _Está bien cariño, no tienes que decir nada ahora, sólo... descansa un poco.'_

Le besó ambas manos y la volvió a cubrir con las mantas y se dirigió a la puerta.

' _Ross,'_ \- le llamó cuando estaba a punto de salir.- _'Gracias. Por decir eso.'_

Él asintió y se fue.

* * *

Incluso después de lo que Ross le había dicho, Demelza se durmió apenas el salió de la habitación, realmente estaba muy cansada y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Se despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando el primer resplandor de luz entró furtivamente a través de la ventana. Se lavó, se vistió, se peinó y bajó las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Lo vió con el rabillo del ojo, Garrick estaba descansando en su lugar habitual frente al hogar, pero había algo más a su lado. Ross estaba envuelto en un montón de mantas, sentado en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas al fuego cerca del perro. Demelza se inclinó a su lado y le tocó suavemente el hombro para despertarlo.

' _Ross...'_

' _Mmm... ¿qué? ¿Estás bien?'_

Se sentó desperezando su espalda. Había dormido incómodo allí, al lado del ahora viejo perro, despertando a cada hora para revisar a Demelza. Ella no lo escuchó ni siquiera una vez, cada vez le tocaba la frente buscando algún signo de fiebre y la arropaba cuando que ella se destapaba en su sueño. Él la miró ahora, su rostro había recuperado el color, sus mejillas aún suaves por la noche de descanso.

' _Te dije que estoy bien... ¿Dormiste aquí?'_

 _'Sí. Estaba preocupado, no hubiera podido pegar un ojo si me iba a Nampara.'_

Ella lo miró fijamente un momento, sus rizos mas rebeldes que nunca, tenía el pelo demasiado largo. Ross se puso de pie, las mantas cayendo a sus pies, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones.

' _Todavía hay agua caliente en mi habitación si quieres lavarte'_ -dijo ella.

' _¿Estás segura de que estás bien?'_

' _¡Sí, Ross!'_

Él la miró con una sonrisa juguetona y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin mirarla de nuevo cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de desaparecer en el primer piso, ella tambien lo estaba observando cuando el se volvió y le sonrió completamente esta vez, pero no se detuvo a esperar su reacción.

Antes de entrar en el dormitorio principal, Ross fue a ver a Jeremy que todavía estaba dormido. No era habitual que viera a su hijo por las mañanas, y no sólo ahora, se le ocurrió pensar que en los primeros años de la vida de Jeremy había sido un padre ausente, podía decirse a sí mismo que el recuerdo de Julia se interpuso, el temor de dejar que otro niño entrara en su corazón y luego lo rompiera como la primera vez fue la razón, pero se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo. Fue otro de sus errores. Pero él estaba arreglando ese error, poco a poco, día a día. Estar con él era su único consuelo desde que se separaron, ahora atesoraba esos momentos y tal vez después de la noche anterior lo mismo podía suceder con Demelza, si él se quedaba junto a ella tal vez podría recuperar su confianza, su amor. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer. Fue a lavarse a su dormitorio.

Oyó a Demelza acercarse a la habitación de Jeremy y al cabo de un momento también escuchó la voz de su hijo, Ross regresó allí y se paró en la puerta viendo a Demelza limpiar la cara del niño y la parte superior del cuerpo con un paño húmedo mientras hablaban de lo que Jeremy había soñado durante la noche. No fue hasta que terminaron que el niño lo vio.

' _¡Papá!'_ -el muchacho corrió hacia sus brazos.

' _Buenos días hijo.'_

' _¿Quieres jugar a las canicas conmigo?'_

Ross sonrió a su infatigable hijo.

' _Sí quiero, pero tal vez en otro momento. Tienes que desayunar y yo tengo que ir a trabajar.'_

' _Y tienes que terminar de vestirte Jeremy. ¿Chaqueta azul o marrón, mi amor?'_ \- Demelza dijo sosteniendo ambas piezas de ropa en sus manos mostrándoselas.

' _¡Mmm... azul!'_

 _'Muy bien, azul será'_

Demelza se acercó a ellos y terminó de vestir a Jeremy en los brazos de Ross. También le peinó el cabello y después de que terminó el niño bajó de su padre y fue a buscar sus canicas dejando a sus dos padres parados cara a cara.'

' _Eres tan buena madre'_ -le dijo Ross.

' _Solo soy una madre, no sé cuan buena soy'_ -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose para acomodar el dormitorio.

 _'Eres una excelente madre Demelza'_

Ella lo miró por un momento...

' _Tu también eres un buen padre Ross'_

 _'Tonterías. No lo soy, ambos lo sabemos, no hay por qué negarlo.'_

' _Quizás eso fuera cierto una vez, pero no es así ahora. Los últimos meses... has sido bueno con él, eso es lo que importa.'_

Ross no podía pensar qué decir, era el primer cumplido que recibía de su esposa desde aquella noche. Demelza, dándose cuenta de que el no sabía que más decir, volvió a su limpieza.

' _Iré a la mina...'_

' _¡Oh!'_ -se volvió hacia él una vez más- _'¿no te quedarás a desayunar?'_

Ahora Ross no sólo estaba sorprendido, sino también un poco asombrado por la invitación.

' _Sí, quiero decir, si quieres que... si me dejas...'_

Se encogió de hombros una vez más, pero no había rastro de tristeza ni ironía en su rostro.

 _'Sí. Me gustaría eso'_ \- el dijo de nuevo.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: El Accidente**

NA: Gracias por leer!


	8. Capítulo 8: El Accidente

**Capítulo 8: El accidente**

Desayunaron escuchando los planes de Jeremy para el día que incluían jugar con Garrick, explorar el laboratorio de Dwight, una excursión a la casa de los Martins para jugar con los niños más pequeños de la Sra. Martin y un torneo de canicas con Ross. Le había prometido al pequeño que vendría más temprano mientras todavía hubiera luz y el sol los calentaría un poco para poder jugar afuera. Demelza había servido té y leche, pan con mermelada y crema y algunos bollos recién salidos del horno de los cuales Ross se comió más de media bandeja. Aún cuando Demelza no dijo mucho, la sentía un poco más relajada en su presencia y se alegraba de que así fuera. Era obvio para él ahora que debería haber dicho las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior mucho meses antes, no podía creer que no lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora ya le había dicho que lo lamentaba y se arrepentía de lo que les había hecho, así que le daría tiempo para que asimilara esas palabras.

Mientras Ross estaba en la mina el día soleado se transformó en uno tormentoso durante la tarde. El cielo se cubrió de nubes de color gris oscuro y el fuerte viento hizo que la lluvia cayera de costado. La noche llegó antes de su hora habitual y Jeremy estaba muy decepcionado de que no iba a poder jugar afuera con su padre.

Demelza no oyó la campana de Wheal Grace. Estaba sentada junto al fuego, cosiendo una de las camisas de Jeremy cuando la sobresaltó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Prudie abrió y reveló a un empapado capitán Henshawe.

' _Señora Poldark.'_ -dijo acercándose y quitándose el tricornio- _'Ha habido un accidente.'_

' _¿Dónde está Ross?'_ \- fue lo primero que le salió, con desesperación en su voz.

' _Está herido señora, llegará en cualquier momento, algunos de los hombres lo traen... No está gravemente herido'_ \- añadió mirando el rostro de Demelza – _'al menos no lo creo, me adelanté un poco para advertirle, su brazo está...'_

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez nadie llamó, y aparecieron tres hombres, uno sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Ross por encima de sus hombros y el otro llevando las piernas. Lo habían cubierto con su abrigo para protegerlo de la lluvia, pero uno de ellos se lo quitó una vez que estuvieron dentro. Demelza observó que su hombro derecho estaba en un ángulo extraño, y su camisa estaba tan mojada con agua y con sangre que parecía que no la tenía puesta en absoluto.

' _Se ha desmayao de camino aquí'_ -dijo uno de los hombres.

Con un movimiento de su brazo Demelza arrojó al suelo todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

' _Aquí, recuéstenlo aquí, Prudie lleva a Jeremy arriba. Ayúdenme a acercar la mesa al fuego. ¡Traedme vendas, arriba! Ella le dirá..._ '-señaló a uno de los hombres para que siguiera a Prudie- _'Tenemos que mantenerlo caliente y detener el sangrado.'_

Ella estaba trabajando rápido y no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con una herida como ésta, la mayoría de sus pacientes eran mujeres o niños, tal vez algunos ancianos, pero nada urgente como en este caso. Le quitó la camisa, la cortó con sus propias manos y finalmente vio la profunda rasgadura en la piel de Ross, estaba en la parte trasera de su brazo derecho, el mismo brazo que estaba dislocado del hombro. Todavía estaba sangrando y ella presionó sus manos tratando de detener la hemorragia, como recordaba que Ross hizo cuando Francis recibió un disparo.

' _Necesitamos detener la hemorragia, capitán Henshawe, presione aquí donde está mi mano,'_ -tomó uno de los paños que el hombre trajo de arriba y se lo entregó- _'necesito limpiar la herida. ¿Qué pasó?'_

Demelza fue a la cocina a lavar sus manos, puso agua a hervir en el fuego y buscó el ron.

' _El túnel de 60 pies comenzó a inundarse, tuvimos que detener la bomba porque había más agua afuera que adentro, el capitán Ross bajó para decirles a los hombres que debían subir, él fue el último. Había demasiada agua y creo que la escalera se rompió mientras subía. Los hombres lo vieron colgado de un brazo, pero luego se cayó y se lastimó el brazo con las astillas de la escalera de madera rota.'_

Cuando terminó con la historia Demelza estaba de vuelta a su lado con más trozos de tela, el ron y un par de pinzas que encontró en el laboratorio de Dwight. Esperó a que el agua hirviera y con ella limpió las pinzas, luego desparramó el alcohol sobre la herida.

' _¡Ahhhhh!'_ \- gritó Ross y trató de sostener su brazo con el bueno. Demelza lo detuvo y puso su brazo sano junto a su cuerpo.

' _Sujétalo'_ -dijo a Paul Daniel, a quien acababa de reconocer como uno de los hombres que trajeron a Ross.- _'Ross, ¿me oyes? Estás herido, has perdido mucha sangre y te has desmayado. Algunos de los hombres te trajeron a casa, pero tengo que atender la herida y necesito que te quedes muy quieto, ¿me entiendes?'_

Ross abrió los ojos muy lentamente y asintió con la cabeza a Demelza.

' _Demel...'_ -intentó hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

' _Shhh... guarda tus fuerzas. ¿Crees que puedes sentarte? Ellos te sostendrán mientras yo veo la herida.'_

Él la miró, Demelza se inclinó sobre su esposo acercando su rostro al suyo para él pudiera verla y ella poder escuchar su respuesta. _'Sí'_

Se pusieron a trabajar. Paul Daniel y el capitán Henshawe ayudaron a Ross a sentarse en el borde de la mesa y, a pedido de Demelza, cubrieron la buena mitad de su cuerpo con una manta para que no tomara frío. Demelza puso una vela sobre la mesa, además de la luz que provenía del hogar, y comenzó a limpiar la herida de nuevo. Ross siseó entre sus labios, pero no se quejó, el dolor tan fuerte que no podía girar la cabeza para ver a su esposa. Estaba concentrada en quitarle cualquier resto de madera que pudiera haber penetrado en la herida, cogiéndola cuidadosamente con las pinzas si encontraba una y revisando con la vela una y otra vez por si se no veía alguna.

Después de media hora había terminado, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de cerrar el corte. Empapó un trozo de tela en alcohol y presionó el brazo.

' _Ross, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Pon tu mano izquierda donde está la mía y presiona...'_

' _Yo puedo hacer esa señora'_ -dijo uno de los mineros, y ella debió mirarlo violentamente porque se echó atrás casi de inmediato.

' _Aquí Ross, sostén esto.'_ -Ayudó a Ross a poner su propia mano sobre el brazo dislocado y luego agarró su mano derecha con las suyas.- _'Ahora Ross, mírame,'_ -y él lo hizo. Miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, los suyos pequeños e inyectados de sangre, pero buscando su mirada de todos modos.- _'Tengo que comprobar cómo funcionan tus músculos,'_ -mintió- _'cuando yo diga tres presionarás mi mano con todas tus fuerzas, ¿entendido? Aquí vamos, 1, 2...'_

No esperó a llegar a tres. Demelza tiró de su brazo hacia adelante y hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas para reacomodar el hombro. Ross gritó y maldijo por el dolor y apretó la mano que sostenía la de Demelza muy fuerte, pero la soltó en el instante en que se dio cuenta de que podría lastimarla. En lugar de eso, sus gritos se ahogaron cuando Demelza atrajo su cabeza a su hombro, tratando de no tocar su brazo derecho, pero acariciándole el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo. Después de un momento se echó hacia atrás.

 _'¿Estás mejor? Necesito limpiar el corte de nuevo antes de coser la herida.'_ \- y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

Por primera vez Ross levantó la mirada y vio a los tres hombres que lo observaban atónitos. Trató de ver la herida moviendo la cabeza, cosa que no podía hacer hace unos momentos, pero el corte estaba fuera de su vista así que intentó levantar el brazo y girarlo para ver.

' _Auhh'_

' _¡Ross, no! No te muevas, y sigue sosteniendo esa venda.'_

Demelza estaba de nuevo delante de él, concentrada una vez más en su paciente, había traído una aguja grande que dejó sobre la mesa mientras le ayudaba a doblar su brazo sobre su pecho.

' _Si no nos necesita de nuevo señora, deberíamos irnos.'_ \- Los hombres habían estado mirando ansiosamente la aguja.

Demelza los acompañó hasta la puerta y les agradeció por la ayuda. También les aseguró que el Capitán Poldark estaría bien, pero que necesitaría unos días de descanso. Ya no llovía, pero seguramente la tormenta continuaría durante la noche. Mientras tanto, los hombres volvieron a la mina o a sus casas, no sin que Demelza les diera las gracias de nuevo.

Jeremy, que estaba asustado al principio cuando vio que su padre llegaba en tal condición, ahora estaba sentado en lo alto de las escaleras mirando lo que sucedía en la planta baja. Demelza lo vio con el rabillo del ojo.

' _¿No deberías estar en la cama, Jeremy?'_

' _¿Está papá enfermo?'_

' _Estoy bien Jeremy. Sólo es un rasguño.'_ -fue Ross quien respondió con una voz rasposa.

El niño bajó y se acercó a su padre para examinar la herida.

' _No parece un rasguño. ¿Duele?'_

' _No mucho'_ -le respondió mirando a Demelza que calentaba agua otra vez.

' _Ve arriba, tengo que terminar de curar a tu papá y no será agradable.'_

' _Quiero quedarme, no tengo miedo.'_

Ross sonrió a su hijo que le recordaba tanto a su madre. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en un banco junto a él, Jeremy lo acercó y se sentó descansando su cabecita en la rodilla de su papá.

 _'Esta bien. Pero no te muevas.'_ -dijo Demelza

Jeremy fue una gran distracción para Ross, que habló con el niño y le contó cómo se había caído mientras Demelza cosía su piel. Estaba obviamente sufriendo pero no se quejó del dolor, sólo un par de veces jadeó entre sus dientes.

' _Una vez me caí de la cerca'_ -le dijo Jeremy- _'y me lastimé el codo y la rodilla y había mucha sangre, pero mamá me curó y me besó en el codo y en la rodilla y ya no me dolió más... mamá, ¿Quieres besar a papá para que se vaya el dolor?_

Ross trató de mirar a su esposa pero no pudo ver su rostro, estaba sentada en la mesa a su espalda, ocupada con los puntos de sutura.

 _'Quédate quieto. Y callado. Se lo digo a los dos.'_

El niño estaba dando palmaditas a la mano de Ross cuando Demelza terminó. La piel alrededor de la herida estaba enrojecida y un poco inflamada, pero estaba casi segura que sanaría de cualquier modo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar atenta a cualquier signo de infección y limpiarla durante los próximos días. El hombro parecía estar en el lugar correcto, aunque un poco hinchado. Tendría que descansar hasta que pudiera moverlo de nuevo.

Vio a Jeremy mirándola mientras inspeccionaba el brazo de su marido. El pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido, claramente preocupado por su padre. Demelza le dedicó una gran sonrisa y luego se inclinó y besó a Ross en la parte de atrás de su brazo y luego de nuevo en su hombro. Jeremy soltó una risita.

Bajó de la mesa y se paró frente a él, empezando a limpiar los instrumentos que había usado.

' _Tendrás otra cicatriz. Sólo tenemos que atarlo y ya está.'_

Demelza salió de su alcance. Ross podía sentir el latido de su corazón tratando de escapar por su garganta. El amor y la admiración que sentía por aquella mujer que le había salvado tantas veces y de muchas formas, abrumadora. Que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para él antes era inexplicable. Permaneció allí por un rato, todavía sentado en la mesa tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo y superar el dolor que sentía no sólo en su brazo sino en todas sus extremidades, los lugares donde Demelza colocó sus labios todavía cosquilleando. Jeremy se estaba durmiendo en su pierna, así que Ross le tocó suavemente la cabecita para despertarlo.

' _Jeremy, debes ir a la cama'_ -le dijo en voz baja. El muchacho alzó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con las manos, luchando para vencer el sueño.- _'Vamos, déjame estirar las piernas y yo iré contigo.'_

' _Tendrás que comer primero, has perdido mucha sangre... y tú también Jeremy, la cena está casi lista.'_

Ross se miró el cuerpo y observó que estaba medio desnudo.

' _Te voy a traer una camisa. La que llevabas ya no sirve.'_

Subió las escaleras y volvió con una de las camisas limpias de Ross. Le ayudó a ponérsela, primero el brazo herido, luego la cabeza y luego el otro brazo. Y ató la tela que sostenía su brazo alrededor del cuello otra vez.

' _Esto es mío...'_ \- dijo mirando confundido la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

 _'Sí. Estaba aquí para remendar. Debes tratar de no mover el brazo. ¿Crees que podrás comer con una sola mano?'_

Él la miró confundido de nuevo y asintió.

Cenaron en silencio. Demelza logró preparar en unos minutos una suculenta sopa con pan y cerveza. Jeremy finalmente alcanzado por los acontecimientos de la noche estaba inquieto, lloroso y con sueño. No terminó su cena y pidió ir a la cama.

' _Dormirás conmigo esta noche mi amor, deja que papá duerma en tu cama.'_

Ambos Poldarks levantaron la cabeza y la miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Después de poner a Jeremy a dormir y de asegurarse que Prudie limpiaría los platos de la mesa ayudó a Ross a preparase para la noche.

' _Ya no llueve, puedo regresar a Nampara.'_

Ella estaba removiendo el fuego.

 _'No esta noche. Estas débil, y todavía hay riesgo de infección, tenemos que controlar que no haya fiebre durante la noche.'_

Preparó la cama añadiendo una manta más y movió la cabeza para que él se sentara.

' _Te ayudaré con las botas.'_

Ross fue a sentarse donde ella le indicó. Demelza le quitó las botas con habilidad, como lo había hecho miles de veces, las puso cerca de los pies de la cama y volvió a donde estaba sentado.

' _¿Necesitas ayuda con tus pantalones?'_

 _'No... no lo creo'_

Se puso de pie y con la mano izquierda intentó desabotonarse los pantalones. Suspiró derrotado en el segundo intento. Demelza rápidamente hizo el trabajo restante y le dijo que se sentara para poder quitárselos. Cuando se levantó Ross la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él, apoyó su frente en su estómago. Ella no se movió.

 _'Gracias... Demelza'_

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato. El estaba tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos de la tarde, su corazón lleno de gratitud no sólo hacia ella, sino hacia no sabía quién por tenerla en su vida.

' _Si necesitas algo llámame, puedo oír a Jeremy desde mi habitación cuando él está aquí...'_

Incluso entonces, cuando ella quiso marcharse, no la dejó ir.

' _Te amo.'_ -susurró y la soltó.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Imprudente**


	9. Capítulo 9: Imprudente

**Capítulo 9: Imprudente**

Demelza despertó junto a su marido en el cuarto de su hijo. Esta vez fue ella la que no pudo dormir preocupada por la salud de Ross. Había estado yendo y viniendo de su cama al dormitorio de Jeremy para controlarlo, tocando su frente buscando cualquier signo de fiebre, observando su brazo por cualquier indicio de infección durante la primera parte de la noche, casi congelándose cuando cruzaba el pasillo en la fría noche y tratando de no despertar a ninguno de los Poldarks con sus merodeos. En su tercer viaje mientras sostenía la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, Ross se movió un poco a un lado y dijo:

' _Tu mano está congelada. Metete en la cama o pescarás un resfrío.'_

No abrió los ojos, ella podía jurar que estaba durmiendo, pero Ross se corrió un poco más en la cama dejando espacio para ella. Al principio dudó, pero realmente no tenía sentido andar dando vueltas por el pasillo en medio de la gélida noche. Pensó en traer el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea en el salón, pero eso sin duda habría despertado a toda la casa. Así que lo hizo. Se acostó en el borde de la cama tan lejos de él como pudo, pero Ross trató de cubrirla mejor con las mantas y gimió de dolor por usar su brazo para apoyarse en el colchón, así que Demelza se acercó a él.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando abrió los ojos, apenas la pálida penumbra de las cenizas en el hogar iluminaba la habitación, la mano de Ross encima de la suya. Acarició la palma de su mano para comprobar su temperatura, pero no estaba más cálida que de costumbre, al parecer el peligro de infección había pasado. Demelza no quería levantarse todavía, el calor de la cama y su marido demasiado acogedores comparados con el aire helado de finales de enero. De nuevo, no se dio cuenta de que Ross también estaba despierto.

El dolor en su brazo derecho lo había mantenido alejado del sueño durante las primeras horas de la noche. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando oyó los pasos de Demelza cruzando el vestíbulo y luego sintió que su cuidadosa mano tocaba suavemente su frente y después su hombro. Se preguntó si volvería y aproximadamente media hora más tarde allí estaba otra vez, luego la esperó una vez más. Ahora estaba acostada bajo las sábanas junto a él. Su mano entrelazada con la suya en medio del espacio entre ellos.

' _¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?'_ \- susurró.

Demelza se sorprendió al oír la voz de Ross, su cuerpo se tensó y trató de apartar su mano, pero el no la dejó.

' _De ti en realidad'_ -replicó después de un momento- _'recuerdo cómo atendiste a Francis ese día del duelo con Andrew.'_

 _'Dios. Parece como si eso hubiera sido en otra vida, eras casi una niña...'_

' _Niña o no, recuerdo lo que hiciste para detener el sangrado y lo otro lo aprendí de Dwight.'_

 _'Oh. A propósito eso dolió.'_

' _Habría dolido más si hubiéramos esperado para hacerlo. O peor, si el doctor Choake te hubiera cortado el brazo.'_

Ross le sonrió. Su hermosa y talentosa esposa. Si pudiera simplemente girarse a un lado y acercar su cuerpo al suyo. Añoraba estar con ella, pero cuando trató de moverse todo su cuerpo se quejó del dolor.

' _¿Todavía duele?'_ \- preguntó cuando vio su expresión cambiar.

 _'Estaré bien'_

 _'Debes descansar. Y no mover el brazo hasta que se cure... '_

' _Se siente arreglado. Hiciste un trabajo fantástico mi amor'_

' _Ross...'_

' _De verdad Demelza, estaré bien. No luzcas tan preocupada o pensaré que todavía te preocupas por mí.'_

Demelza le hizo una cara burlona y se levantó de la cama.

' _Quédate en la cama un rato más. Volveré para ayudarte cuando el desayuno esté listo.'_

Después de lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, Demelza bajó a preparar el desayuno. Todavía estaba aturdida por los acontecimientos del día anterior. Todavía fresca en su mente la imagen de Ross siendo traído inconsciente a la casa. Por un segundo pensó lo peor pero su cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, se había puesto a trabajar, tenía que ayudarlo. Mucho más tarde, después de dejarlo descansando en la habitación de Jeremy y después de oírle expresar su gratitud y amor por ella, no pudo contenerse más. Lloró, una catarata de silenciosas lágrimas emanaban de sus ojos. Casi lo había perdido, es verdad que fue un accidente tonto pero podría haber sido peor. ¿Y si no hubiera podido agarrarse de la escalera? ¿Y si caía de más altura y se rompía el cuello? Sabía que el negocio de la minería era riesgoso y ella lo aceptaba, pero esta vez, cuando la tragedia había estado tan cerca otra vez, no podía dejar de pensar, ¿y si algo le hubiera pasado a Ross y él se hubiera ido pensando que ya no lo amaba? ¿Qué él ya no le importaba? Tal vez era hora de dejar ir el pasado. Estaba cansada de pelear con él, de resistirse. Y ella lo necesitaba, y después de todo lo que le había dicho en los últimos días la pared que había construido alrededor de su corazón estaba finalmente agrietándose.

Demelza fue a ayudar a Ross después de poner la mesa y ayudar a Jeremy a levantarse de la cama.

' _Te traigo otra camisa, envié a Jud por más ropa pero quién sabe cuándo estará de vuelta, pero los pantalones y el saco ya están secos, tengo que limpiarte la herida...'_

Ross se sentó cerca del fuego mientras su esposa atendía su brazo una vez más, ahora era pleno día y podía ver mejor...

' _Definitivamente otra cicatriz...'_ -se dijo a sí misma.

' _¿Cómo es que hay tantas camisas mías aquí?'_

' _Estaban aquí para arreglar'_ \- respondió en voz baja, todavía concentrada en su brazo.

' _Creí que Prudie era quien hacía eso.'_

' _Ella sólo las trae aquí... y las lleva de vuelta cuando están listas...'_

 _'Oh...'_

 _'Ya está. Eso es todo por ahora.'_ \- Demelza lo ayudó a ponerse la ropa. Ross gemía cada vez que tenía que mover el brazo. Lo ató a su pecho, colgando de un trozo de tela de su cuello.- _'El desayuno está listo, creo que te puedes arreglar con una taza de té.'_

Si podía. Se sentó al lado del fuego el resto de la mañana viendo a Demelza entrar y salir de la cabaña haciendo sus tareas y atendiendo a un par de mujeres que vinieron a verla. Según órdenes de su esposa, a Jeremy se le permitió jugar cerca de su padre pero no podía jugar con él ni subírsele encima para que Ross le leyera un cuento, así que tuvo que contentarse con no ser enviado a su habitación. Al mediodía Jud había llegado con algunas de sus ropas, su tabaco y su pipa, de modo que la casa se llenó con ese olor tan característico de Nampara. Se sentía mejor, el brazo aún le dolía, pero estaba de mejor humor. Cuando Demelza estaba ocupada preparando el almuerzo le dijo:

' _Tengo que ir a la mina, necesito ver el daño.'_

' _No Ross, tienes que hacer reposo. Hablé con la Sra. Martin, Zacky y el capitán Henshawe vendrán a verte después de su turno.'_

' _Yo puedo ir a verlos a ellos. Además, el aire fresco me hará bien y no me costará mucho ir allí, Jud trajo la carreta, puede llevarme.'_

' _Judas Ross. No puedes ir, todavía estas débil, y sobre todo no puedes confiar en que Jud no te tirará en medio del camino...'_

 _'Estaré bien, voy a ser muy, muy cuidadoso...'_

Demelza sacudió la cabeza derrotada, conocía a su marido demasiado bien para creer que podía cambiar de opinión cuando estaba ya estaba decidido a hacer algo.

' _Si tienes que hacerlo... pero yo seré la que te lleve.'_

* * *

El viaje no fue tan fácil como Ross esperaba. Al irregular camino hubo que añadir el barro y el agua dejados por la tormenta, en un par de ocasiones tuvieron que bajar del carro de madera para que Darkie pudiera pasar, una vez Demelza tuvo que empujar la rueda de la carreta para que pudiera moverse. No debería hacer eso, ambos pensaron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

El capitán Henshawe los recibió en la oficina de la mina.

' _Capitán Ross, Señora, no esperaba verlo tan pronto...'_

' _Bueno, ya conoce al capitán Poldark, no dejaría a Grace sin su atención ni siquiera un solo día...'_ -dijo Demelza.

' _Vine a ver el daño. ¿Fuiste abajo? ¿Se ha derrumbado el túnel?'_

' _Estaba inundado cuando bajé esta mañana, pero la bomba ha estado funcionado desde entonces, Zacky lo está inspeccionando ahora mismo, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.'_

Henshawe envió a un minero a buscar a Zacky Martin, mientras esperaban hablaron sobre el accidente y lo afortunado que había sido Ross de no caer desde más arriba o de una forma más fuerte. Henshawe también agregó que gran parte de la suerte había sido que la señora Poldark fue capaz de atenderlo tan diligentemente.

' _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de lo contrario estaría con un brazo menos...'_

' _También usted ha sido parte de la suerte, Capitán,'_ -dijo Demelza- _'gracias por traerlo a casa tan rápido y bajo tan espantoso clima...'_

Ross miró a su esposa mientras intercambiaban cumplidos, pensó que la oyó decir algo la noche anterior, cuando estaba tendido sobre la mesa, pero pudo haber estado alucinando, ahora la oyó repetir esa palabra, casa. Lo llevaron a casa. No a Nampara, sino a donde ella estaba.

Zacky subió por la puerta trampa que conducía a los túneles mientras conversaban.

' _¡Capitán Ross! Es una sorpresa verlo aquí. Buenas tardes Señora'_

' _¿Cómo están las cosas abajo, Zacky?'_

' _Estamos poniendo vigas, pero es sólo por precaución, no hubo ningún derrumbe, fue sólo agua.'_

' _Voy a ver que estén bien dispuestas antes de que termine el turno'_ -dijo el capitán Henshawe.

' _Yo te acompañaré.'_

 _'Ross'_ -Demelza dijo sólo para que él escuchara- _'No.'_

' _¿Seguro que puede Capitán? Me aseguraré de que no haya ningún riesgo.'_ \- Henshawe dijo al observar el rostro de la Sra. Poldark.

' _Estoy seguro de que será así Hensh, pero me gustaría echar un vistazo. ¿Tuvieron que comprar las vigas o teníamos algunas maderas en stock?... '_

Mientras los hombres continuaban hablando de las medidas de seguridad que debían tomar en el túnel inferior, Demelza observaba a su marido. Por supuesto que iba a bajar, es por eso por lo que había ido, no había manera de que se contentara con hablar con Henshawe y que le asegurarán de que todo estaba bien, él tenía que bajar a ver por sí mismo, poniéndose de nuevo en peligro, sin importar lo que ella dijera. No importaba que sólo pudiera escalar con un brazo para sostenerse... Demelza sabía que los hombres cuidarían de él, incluso podría bajar con ellos, ¿qué diría Ross de eso? Pero eso no era lo que ella quería, quería que Ross la escuchara y no se arriesgara innecesariamente.

Estaban en profunda conversación cuando se fue de la oficina de la mina. Nadie se fijó en ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, un par de mineros entraron a prepararse para su turno, fue entonces cuando Ross miró alrededor buscando a su esposa.

' _¿Dónde está Demelza?'_ \- preguntó a los demás, pero ninguno respondió.

' _Ví a la señora Poldark por el camino sobre los acantilados señor.'_ -uno de los recién llegados mineros le dijo.

Tanto Henshawe como Zacky miraron incómodamente a Ross.

' _Discúlpeme, caballeros.'_ \- Dijo y salió a buscarla.

Demelza caminaba rápido hacia su casa. Estaba furiosa con Ross y se sentía como una tonta por permitirle hacerle esto de nuevo. Ross la vio en la distancia, trató de correr, pero sus piernas también estaban doloridas, tuvo que hacerlo de todos modos. Cuando estuvo más cerca la llamó, ella se dio vuelta para verlo pero no se detuvo así que siguió corriendo.

' _¡Demelza!'_ \- se volvió hacia él cuando estuvo a unos pocos metros de ella.

' _¿Qué quieres, Ross?'_

 _'¿Por que te fuiste? ¿A dónde vas?'_ \- le preguntó sin aliento.

' _Me voy a mi casa a preparar las vendas y hervir el agua y a buscar la aguja para que te pueda coser cuando te traigan con el cuello roto.'_

' _Demelza, eso no...'_

 _'¿Va a pasar? Probablemente no. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que eres el hombre más imprudente y obstinado que jamás existió ¡Es como tener que cuidar a otro niño! Incluso Jeremy tiene más sentido común que tú y más respeto por mis sentimientos. ¡Haces este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo! Nunca me escuchas, te pones en peligro no sé por qué, y todo lo que yo puedo hacer es esperar a que te hagas daño y a ti ni siquiera te importa lo que eso me hace.'_

' _¿Qué te hace?'_

' _Ross...'_ -¿acaso no lo sabía? – _'soy tu esposa...'_

' _No has sido mi esposa desde hace bastante tiempo, no quieres ser mi esposa.'_

' _Ross. Eso no es cierto...'_

' _Sé que estoy lejos de ser perfecto, Demelza, pero tu tampoco eres perfecta. Me dejaste. Tú me abandonaste, ¿recuerdas?'_

Estaban de pie en el borde de un acantilado. El vestido de Demelza todavía estaba mojado cerca de los pies y sus hombros estaban cubiertos con un chal. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero no era debido al frío.

' _¿Qué más podía hacer? Después... después de que tú y de Eli...'_

' _Ya basta con Elizabeth. Ella ya no importa, nada más me importa, solo tú, ya lo sabes, te lo dije... Todo, todas las personas que conozco, mis parientes y amigos, Elizabeth, su casa, nuestra casa, la mina... Todo lo arrojaría al polvo por ti y tu lo sabes, tú sabes que es verdad Demelza. Si no lo sabes entonces, después de todos estos años... Sé que te fallé y que nada de lo que pueda decirte ahora hará que sea diferente. Pero te amo Demelza, y hemos sido tan felices antes y quiero volver a serlo. Contigo.'_

Demelza se quedó en silencio y miraba del mar a su esposo tratando de tomar una decisión. Ross se acercó más a ella, la tomó del codo con su mano buena y dijo más suavemente:

' _No voy a bajar a la mina, tienes razón, es ridículo, y sé que hago cosas completamente ridículas, pero siempre te tuve a mi lado para decirme cuando las hago...'_

' _Porque lo que vale, nunca me escuchas.'_

' _Si que te escucho. Tuya es la voz en mi cabeza diciéndome que tengo que volver a casa, tú eres la razón por la que quiero estar en casa, si no hubieras estado a mi lado todos estos años, Dios sabe dónde estaría ahora... Trataré de hacer mejor las cosas, de ser un mejor marido y no darte tantas penas. Por el contrario, todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz, eso es lo que siempre quise y hacerte_ _sentir orgullosa... aunque ese barco ya se ha ido, necesito que me dejes intentarlo de nuevo...'_

Demelza tuvo que secar una lágrima que se había escapado de sus pestañas.

 _'...podemos tener todo lo que tú quieras ahora, con la mina prosperando...'_

' _Ross. Te voy a detener ahí porque estás a punto de empezar a decir tonterías. Si la mina no se recuperara, si tuviéramos que trabajar los campos o ir a pescar para sobrevivir no haría la diferencia, no te amaría menos por ello, espero que sepas eso porque de lo contrario significa que no me conoces en absoluto...'_

' _Claro que lo sé... entonces, ¿todavía me amas?'_ -La mano de Ross pasó del brazo de su mujer a su cintura. Demelza no lo rechazó sino que puso una mano sobre su pecho cerca de su corazón, la otra cuidadosamente sobre su hombro derecho. Ella asintió.

Ross le sonrió.

 _'Dilo.'_

' _Sí, por supuesto que te amo Ross, pero...'_ -alzó la mirada para mirarlo y no terminó lo que decía. De hecho no sabía lo que estaba tratando de decir. Su corazón estaba dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás, a darle la bienvenida de nuevo en su amor y listo para ser amado de nuevo, pero su mente no era tan fácil convencer. Necesitaba algo más. La sonrisa de Ross desapareció cuando ella retrocedió unos pasos, su mano extendida hacia ella, sólo sosteniendo sus dedos en un ligero toque.

 _'¿Pero?'_

' _Yo... no lo sé. No puede ser tan fácil, quiero decir, palabras, son sólo palabras. Todo lo que dijiste, quiero creerte, y te amo Ross, de verdad, pero ¿cómo puedo saber que lo dices en serio? ¿Que verdaderamente harás lo que dices?'_

' _No lo sabrás, Demelza'_ -dijo casi susurrándole, mirándola, viendo sus temores en el azul profundo de sus ojos.- _'Tendrás que tener fe en mí.'_

Fe.

Demelza se dio cuenta de que en algún momento en todos esos terribles meses había perdido la fe en su marido, y se horrorizó por ello. Fue ella quien había dicho que no importara lo que pasara, lo que hiciera o no, lo que dijera o no, ella tenía fe en él y en su matrimonio. No podían hacer esto de nuevo sobre la base del amor solamente, en realidad no lo habían hecho así cuando se casaron por primera vez, él no la amaba entonces y sin embargo crecieron en el amor juntos.

' _¿Tu todavía tienes fe en mí? Incluso después de todo lo que hice, incluso cuando soy obstinada y testaruda?'_

Ross la acercó una vez más, presionándola contra él, con el brazo apoyado en su espalda.

' _No te querría de ningún otra manera Demelza. Y no tendría a ninguna otra, mírame a Demelza...'_ \- ella había desviado su vista, pero él la obligó a mirarlo y esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que tenía toda su atención- ' _a ninguna otra, solo a ti. No quiero enfrentarme al mundo sin ti a mi lado.'_

Demelza apoyó la cabeza en la base de su cuello, sujetándolo con fuerza. El hizo lo mismo, oliendo el perfume de su pelo y besando suavemente su frente. Se aferraron el uno al otro por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos queriendo soltarse. Eventualmente Ross se dio cuenta de dónde estaban parados.

' _¿Sabes dónde estamos?'_

Demelza levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero no perdió contacto con el resto de su cuerpo.

' _Ahí es donde vine a buscarte, cuando te propuse matrimonio.'_ -Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza indicando un lugar a unos metros por delante de ellos.

' _Oh, sí, tienes razón.'_ -Ella miró alrededor, buscando el lugar donde su vida había cambiado por completo, y luego, con un dejo de burla en su voz, dijo: _'Aunque en realidad no me lo propusiste...'_

 _'¿Qué quieres decir?'_

' _Bueno, no preguntaste nada, solo me lo dijiste...'_

' _¿Hubieras dicho que no?'_

' _Ahora nunca lo sabrás, ¿verdad?'_

Ambos sonrieron, el tono en su voz sonaba extraño y desconocido. Ross caminó los pocos pasos que Demelza había hecho y la tomó en sus brazos otra vez, buscando su rostro, esperó hasta que sus ojos estuvieran mirando directamente a los suyos y luego la besó. Su mano en su mejilla, le puso un mechón de pelo cobrizo detrás de la oreja y descansó la frente en la suya.

' _¿Mencioné que te amo?'_ \- le dijo una vez más.

' _Creo que lo hiciste... Yo también te amo Ross.'_

Ross esperó a que Demelza dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Fue ella quien llevó sus labios hacia él para besarle esta vez, un suave y dulce beso lleno de amor y promesa. Se abrazaron durante un rato, mirándose el uno al otro y de vez en cuando tocando sus labios en ligeros besos. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, y una fría brisa les alcanzó en lo alto del acantilado. Demelza acomodó su chal por sobre de sus hombros e intentó marcharse, pero Ross le tomó la mano y la acercó una vez más. Sus ojos brillaban con la moribunda luz del sol y su pícara media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

' _Así que... Demelza Poldark, ¿me harás el honor de ser mi esposa otra vez?'_

Ella se rió de la tonta pregunta y en ese instante sintió algo. Lo había sentido antes, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Se quedó sin habla. Mirando a su esposo, no quería moverse ni decir algo que pudiera manifestar lo que estaba pasando en su mente, como ya era costumbre en ella. Él estaba esperando, así que ella respondió con honestidad.

' _Tendré que pensarlo Señor Poldark, la gente dice que usted es imprudente.'_ -dijo burlonamente, y lo vio exhalar el soplo de aire que sostenía- _'Tal vez puedas cortejarme y persuadirme.'_

Ambos sonrieron ante su picardía, y Ross la besó fervientemente otra vez sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por su esposa, incluso esperar por ella.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: 14 de Febrero**

* * *

NA: Ya estamos llegando al final, solo un capítulo mas... Gracias por leer!


	10. Capítulo 10: 14 de Febrero

**NA:** Este es el último capítulo de esta historia, como es un poco mas largo que lo habitual lo dividí en dos partes. La Parte II contiene una especie de spoiler de la 3er temporada, así que si no se quieren enterar nada antes de que salga al aire pueden leer solo la primera parte, creo que tiene sentido y es un un buen final tambien...

 **Capítulo 10: 14 de Febrero**

PARTE I

Durante las semanas siguientes Ross desarrolló una nueva rutina, no es que estuviera completamente complacido con ella, pero era mucho más agradable de lo que pensó que sería en un principio. Como siempre, después de aquella fatídica noche del año pasado, dormía en el catre en la biblioteca, pero desde esa tarde en los acantilados hacía un par de semanas las cosas habían cambiado para mejor. Solía levantarse, vestirse y subir a lomo de Darkie para ir a ver a Demelza. Ella le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en su propuesta, él quería que volvieran a Nampara ese mismo día, pero ella no era tan fácil de convencer. De alguna manera le estaba pidiendo algo que él nunca le había dado, una especie de cortejo, atenciones entre un hombre y una mujer que a él le complacía darle, visitarla y hablar con ella, pasar tiempo juntos con su hijo como chaperón .

Su brazo estaba casi curado, Demelza había quitado los puntos y lo ayudó a estirarlo todos los días para que no perdiera músculo. Cabalgaba a la cabaña todas las mañanas sabiendo que ella siempre se levantaba de la cama muy temprano para hacer sus quehaceres y así poder pasar algún tiempo a solas con su esposa, y ahora era lo que hacía cada mañana. Demelza esperaba por él para tomar su desayuno y Ross tomó como un signo de mejora enorme cuando la mermelada que sirvió fue de fresa, su favorita.

Los silencios incómodos también eran cosa del pasado, ahora la conversación era fluida y amistosa, incluso cuando él era quien hacía la mayor parte de ella. Ross nunca había sido bueno en charlas banales, Demelza era la encargada de contar chismes o contarle sobre sus planes para el día, y él mayormente escuchaba divertido, haciendo preguntas o comentarios irónicos, pero ahora la situación se había invertido y Ross se había convertido en todo un experto en enredar a Demelza en conversaciones sobre el futuro. De repente sin que ella se diera cuenta estaba envuelta en planes para ir a la ciudad, cenas con sus conocidos, la compra de muebles nuevos o incluso viajes a Francia, a lo cual Demelza siempre le dirigía una mirada de reproche o si estaba de buen humor incluso una patada a en su pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

Después de desayunar con su esposa Ross iba a la mina, se quedaba en la oficina hasta el mediodía y luego bajaba con el turno de la tarde. En los últimos meses solía quedarse con el resto de los mineros hasta que su turno terminaba y cuando salían ya había anochecido, pero ahora se encontró con que no quería hacer eso. Pocos días después del accidente, cuando su esposa consideró que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a la Wheal Grace, Ross le pidió a Demelza que le ayudara con los libros de la mina:

 _'No Ross, no sé nada sobre las cuentas de la mina.'_

' _No es muy difícil, yo te enseñaré. No puedo escribir con mi brazo en estas condiciones...'_ -giró su cuerpo para mostrar su costado a Demelza.

' _Entonces pídele a Henshawe que lo haga.'_

' _No es el trabajo de Henshawe. Además el está demasiado ocupado con la supervisión de los túneles, como yo no puedo ir aún...'_

' _Todavía no puedes bajar.'_

' _Entonces me ayudarás con los libros. Es tu mina también Demelza, así que no pongas esa cara'_

 _'¿Qué cara?'_

' _Esta cara...'_ -Ross acercó los labios a los de Demelza y esperó a que ella lo mirara antes de tocar dulcemente su boca con la suya.

' _Está bien Ross, lo haré si quieres.'_

' _Sí, quiero que lo hagas'_ -respondió con un tono ganador- _'Serán sólo un par de días en la semana, podemos ir después del desayuno y regresar a almorzar con Jeremy.'_

Y así lo hicieron. Dos o tres días en la semana Demelza iba con Ross a la mina y él le enseñó cómo llevar los libros, con la carga procedente de la mina y el precio al que vendían, menos el costo del carbón y el pago a los mineros y otros gastos, no era difícil, pero requería concentración y Demelza no podía conseguir mucha calma con Ross rondando en la oficina, así que pronto fue enviado a supervisar el trabajo en la superficie.

Cuando llegó el día de pago Demelza no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cantidad de dinero que Ross y Henshawe habían traído del banco de Pascoe, nunca había visto tanto dinero junto en su vida.

En el camino de vuelta a la cabaña Demelza todavía estaba asombrada.

' _Pareces callada'_ -Ross le dijo mientras caminaban del brazo por el sendero en lo alto de los acantilados.

' _La mina está realmente pagando, ¿no?'_

 _'Te lo dije. Y has estado llevando la contabilidad de los libros en las últimas semanas, así que tu también debes saberlo.'_

' _Sí, pero es diferente, cuando lo ves, quiero decir. ¡Judas, nunca he visto tanta cantidad de dinero en mi vida!'_

Ross le sonrió.

' _Ni yo hasta que Grace empezó a pagar. ¿Estás contenta?'_

 _'Sí. Oh, pero no por mí, por los... por Jeremy. Pensar que crecerá sin necesidades, no debemos dar las cosas por sentado.'_

' _No lo haremos. Cuidaremos de las cosas por él, todo esto será suyo algún día.'_

La sonrisa de Demelza brillaba y sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el sol del día agonizante. Ross se detuvo junto a ella y la acercó a él, con las manos en su cintura, las de ella en sus antebrazos. Se miraron el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, Ross la presionaba hacia él, nunca queriendo dejarla ir de nuevo. La besó dulce y adorablemente y ella le devolvió el beso, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que podía escapar de su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvieron para respirar, Ross apoyó su frente en la suya, como solía hacer hace mucho tiempo.

' _Me gustaría que también estuvieras contenta por ti, no sólo por Jeremy.'_

' _Lo estoy Ross.'_ -Ross le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

La parte más difícil del día eran las noches. Ross no sólo le había enseñado a llevar los números de Wheal Grace, sino que también necesitaba que lo ayudara a dibujar los planos con el progreso de los túneles en cada nivel, y este era un trabajo diario, así que después de cenar y cuando Jeremy ya estaba dormido, se sentaban juntos en la mesa de la sala con el pergamino y una pluma y el señalaba con su dedo y le decía cual había sido el avance del día y ella lo dibujaba en el papel.

La mayoría de los días terminaban de la misma manera. Su cercanía, la luz de las velas, el silencio de la casa y Ross mirando por encima de su hombro, no podía evitar estremecerse, su mano temblorosa era incapaz de terminar el trabajo. Incluso peor era el hecho de que Ross se daba cuenta de esto y se sentía alentado a darle pequeños besos desde el borde del escote de su vestido hasta la parte posterior de su oreja, un par de veces incluso logró robarle unos cuantos besos en los labios. Sin embargo siempre finalizaba igual, con el "Ross tengo que terminar esto" y el "Es mejor que te vayas ahora". Así que la abandonaba a regañadientes cada noche y la dejaba completar su tarea sola. Había prometido darle todo el tiempo que ella necesitara y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa no importaba lo difícil que fuera.

Pero esa noche algo era diferente.

No podía decir qué ni por qué. Tal vez lo sentía en la forma en que ella había sujetado su brazo esa tarde, o tal vez fueron los besos que compartieron camino a casa. Ahora el día había desaparecido y la luz de la luna penetraba por la única ventana de la sala. No hablaron mucho durante la cena, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando Ross regresó al salón donde ella estaba después de poner a Jeremy en la cama Demelza parecía estar lista para otra noche con los mapas, túneles y los niveles de la mina. Sirvió dos vasos con oporto y se sentó a su lado. Ella bebió lentamente el vaso que Ross le dio y luego comenzó a trabajar en el pergamino, él la observó por un rato y luego bostezó, estiró sus brazos y pasó una mano suavemente por su espalda, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarla a él.

' _Ross...'_

' _Mmm…'_

Ella no dijo nada por un momento.

' _¿Sí, Demelza?'_

' _No quiero hacer los mapas esta noche.'_ -murmuró.

Ross llevó la mano a su mejilla y le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella giró el cuerpo hacia él, agarró su mano y la besó.

' _¿Qué quieres hacer?'_ \- jadeó.

Demelza dio otro beso a su mano y luego tímidamente alzó los ojos hacia los suyos.

' _Quiero mostrarte algo'_ -dijo ella- _'¿Me dejas?'_

' _Sí, pero... Demelza, estos últimos días han sido maravillosos, pero no creo que pueda...'_ -Se estaba esforzando por encontrar las palabras, él sabía lo que quería decir pero seguía siendo cauteloso sobre cómo reaccionaría Demelza si el intentaba hacer avanzar las cosas...- _'No creo que pueda resistir... Demelza, lo que quiero es rodearte fuerte con mis brazos y besarte y nunca dejarte ir.'_

Su larga boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya. Ella besó sus nudillos una vez más y se puso de pie.

 _'Deja que te enseñe... Espera aquí un momento y luego ven arriba.'_ \- No lo dejó responder, lo dejó allí y fue a su dormitorio.

Ross podía oírla caminando por encima de su cabeza, se preguntó qué era lo que tramaba y que estaba haciendo, las palmas de sus manos sudaban con anticipación. Podría no ser nada, ella dijo que quería mostrarle algo, pero eso podría ser cualquier cosa, bebió de un sorbo el vaso que todavía sostenía en su mano. Esperó un momento después de que dejó de oír sus pasos y subió las escaleras.

El vestíbulo estaba oscuro pero una luz tenue venía de su habitación. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta pero aún así golpeó antes de entrar. Sólo había una vela encendida junto a la cama, Demelza estaba de pie en el resplandor del fuego junto al hogar. Tenía el pelo suelto, los rizos ondulando sobre sus hombros, su piel como de alabastro centelleando frente al fuego, sus mejillas rosadas igual que sus labios. Llevaba puesto un pálido camisón de seda, apretado sobre el pecho y que caía como una marea a sus pies. El escote era grande y apenas le cubría los senos, estaba sostenido por una cinta, la misma que sostenía las mangas sobre sus codos.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez. Su corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta, nunca la había visto tan hermosa, nunca había visto algo más hermoso que ella en ese momento en su vida.

' _¿Te gusta?'_ -preguntó Demelza, pero él no la escuchó.

Dio un paso más acercándose a ella y levantó la mano para tocarla en la cintura con un dedo, necesitaba comprobar que era real, que ella estaba realmente allí. Caminó detrás de ella, Demelza se quedó quieta mientras él la miraba desde atrás como un gato. Su pequeña espalda estaba cubierta por el pelo, estaba muy largo y le llegaba cerca de la cintura, su trasero cubierto por los pliegues de la seda, podía verla jadeando, su pecho moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada respiración.

Volvió a pararse frente a ella.

 _'¿De dónde has sacado esto?'_

' _Lo compré,'_ -se apresuró a responder _-'a la modista de Sawle. Dijo que es la última moda en Londres.'_

 _'Londres…'_

' _¿No te gusta?'_

Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación levantó la vista del cuerpo de su esposa y la miró a los ojos.

' _¿Si me gusta?... Gustar es una palabra muy corta para describir lo que siento por ti en este momento Demelza. Te ves exquisita. Pareces una novia... ¿mi novia?'_

Ella asintió en silencio y él la tomó en sus brazos. Demelza lo apretó contra su cuerpo y él aspiró su aliento con un beso mientras la presionaba aún más fuerte. Se tocaban y se acariciaban donde podían llegar. Ross se quitó las botas mientras Demelza le desataba el pañuelo del cuello y le desabrochaba el chaleco, pronto estuvieron en la cama, Ross cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, besándole el rostro, el cuello, los hombros, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo sobre la seda.

' _¿Lo compraste para mí?_ \- susurró en su oído, la idea de que ella pensara con anticipación en este momento excitándolo aún más intensamente.

Ella tuvo que disimular una risilla con su pregunta.- _'Sí Ross.'_

El levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposa.

' _Se supone que debes gemir en éxtasis, no reírte.'_

 _'Entonces debes esforzarte más Ross'_

La besó profundamente, y aún demasiado hambrientos y demasiado torpes para la ternura, todavía hicieron el amor con una especie de alegría y de pasión inquebrantablemente nuevas pero familiares, y en ese momento el pasado ya no existía y sólo estaban ellos como antes, más fuertes que de lo que eran, llenos y perdidos en su amor.

* * *

La medianoche encontró a los Poldarks acurrucados bajo las sábanas, la pierna de Demelza entre las de Ross, la cabeza en su hombro y los dedos acariciando su pecho. La mano de el dibujaba patrones sobre su espalda, su piel de gallina hormigueando y tersa con sus caricias.

Ross le rozó la frente con los labios, y ella lo sintió oler su cabello, plantó un beso sobre su corazón y levantó la cabeza de su hombro cruzando sus brazos sobre él y apoyando la cara sobre sus manos, el comenzó a desenredarle el pelo con sus dedos mientras ella lo miraba.

' _¿Volverás a Nampara?'_ -le preguntó después de un rato.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, en lugar de eso siguió dando ligeros besos en su pecho, atormentándolo con su lengua hasta que llegó a su boca. Podía sentirlo despertar una vez más debajo de ella y quería tenerlo dentro de nuevo, pero había cosas que necesitaban decirse antes.

' _Demelza'_ -dijo entre sus labios.

' _Mmm?'_

Él la besó apasionadamente una vez más, pero luego le apartó el rostro unos centímetros del suyo.

' _Quiero que vuelvas a casa. ¿Lo harás?'_

Demelza volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre sus manos encima de su pecho y suspiró.

' _Supongo que eso sería lo correcto... hecho de menos mi casa. Extraño mi jardín y mi cocina. ¡Y las ventanas! Es tan oscuro aquí... Y extraño tocar la espineta...'_

' _¿También echas de menos a tu marido?'_

' _Algunas veces.'_ -Dijo riendo, pero Ross no sonrió, así que se acercó a él otra vez y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.- _'Por supuesto que te extraño Ross. Todo este tiempo, no he hecho otra cosa que echarte de menos, y anhelar por ti, y pensar en ti, y...'_

' _Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de que te burles de mí.'_

Todo su cuerpo descansaba encima de él, él la sujetó por la cintura presionándola hacia él.

' _Sí, volveré a casa Ross... Pero creo que también echaré de menos este lugar, fue un lugar curativo. En cualquier caso esta casa es demasiado pequeña para todos nosotros, y quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en Nampara'_

Ross la escuchaba pero no reaccionó cuando pronunció las últimas palabras. Segundo tras segundo, como un eco llegaron a su cerebro, él soltó las manos de su cintura y trató de sentarse contra la parte posterior de la cama, pero no podía hacerlo con Demelza acostada sobre él.

' _¿Hijo?'_ \- dijo con sorpresa en su voz. Demelza lo miró con... ¿miedo?, no podía decirlo. Ella le respondió bajito mientras se bajaba de él.

 _'Estoy embarazada Ross'_

Por un momento, Demelza recordó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Jeremy, recordó a Ross diciéndole que no quería más hijos, recordó cómo temía decirle que estaba en cinta. Ahora ella no había pensado en nada de eso, al contrario, creyó que el estaría feliz después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Podía estar equivocada?

 _'¿Navidad?'_

Ella asintió e intentó sentarse en la cama también, pero Ross no la dejó, se acostó bajo las mantas de nuevo y la acercó a él una vez más. No dijo nada durante un rato.

' _¿Es por eso que vuelves conmigo?'_

 _'¿Qué?'_

' _¿Porque estás con embarazada?'_

 _'No. No Ross... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado en estos últimos meses, y después de todo lo que dijimos...'_ \- intentó sentarse una vez más.

 _'Shhhh... estoy bromeando Demelza.'_

' _¡No es gracioso!'_

Él le sonrió dulcemente y después de un momento de vacilación Demelza se recostó contra él otra vez. Ross volvió su cuerpo a un lado, apoyando a Demelza de espaldas en la cama y gentilmente comenzó a besarle sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, su nariz, mientras que con su mano recorrió su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su vientre y la dejó descansando allí.

' _¿Estás complacido Ross?'_

' _Demelza, no creo que ningún hombre pueda amar a alguien más de cómo yo te amo en este instante. Sí, estoy complacido, estoy muy feliz mi amor, gracias.'_

Él la besó y en su beso trató de poner todo el amor que sentía y esperaba que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para él. Su compañera, su amiga, su amante, su esposa. Su leal y fiel Demelza.

' _Espero que sea una niña. Una niña pelirroja como su mamá.'_

* * *

PARTE II:

' _¿Dónde está mamá Jeremy?'_

' _Se fue.'_ -dijo el pequeño.

Era casi mediodía cuando Ross abrió los ojos. Tenía un vago recuerdo de Demelza diciéndole algo y luego tocando su mejilla con sus labios, pero no podía recordar exactamente que le había dicho, algo sobre que se quedara en la cama y sus quehaceres?. Se habían quedado despiertos hasta bien entrada la noche, se sentía relajado, descansado y sobre todo feliz.

Se despertó porque alguien le estaba sacudiendo las piernas, o más bien saltando en ellas. Jeremy estaba en la cama, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas. Cuando sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas también vio a Garrick con sus dos patas en el borde del colchón mirándolo extrañamente. El niño lo abrazó y apoyó la cabecita en la almohada junto a él, habló mientras Ross terminaba de despabilarse, pensó en llamar a Demelza para que los tres pudieran pasar el día en la cama, estaba de tan buen humor que incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar que Garrick se quedara con ellos en la cama también.

 _'¿A dónde fue?'_

Jeremy se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca alzando las manos para indicar que no lo sabía.

' _Un hombre en un carruaje muy grande vino a buscarla y se fue.'_

Seguramente para ver a uno de sus pacientes se imaginó Ross, bueno ahora que se estaba mudando de nuevo a Nampara la gente no se sentiría tan libre para buscarla tan a menudo y con el bebé incluso Demelza querría estar más tiempo en casa, si algo había aprendido de sus dos primeros embarazos era que a Demelza no le gustaba mostrar su vientre hinchado a nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Su buen humor no duró mucho, sólo tuvo que bajar las escaleras.

Encontró a Prudie amasando violentamente la masa para el pan.

' _¿Dónde está Demelza?'_ \- le preguntó.

Ella extrañamente suspiró y lo miró un largo segundo antes de decirle:

' _Se fue a Trenwith.'_

' _¿Qué?'_

' _Vinieron a buscarla. La señora Warleggan está por tener su hijo.'_

Ross estaba shockeado, helado, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría.

' _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué la llamaron a ella? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?'_

 _'¡¿Yo?! Le dije que le dijera a usté, pero ella no quería despertarlo... dijo que volvería pronto. Un mayordomo vino, dijo que el Señor Warleggan contrató a un médico de Londres, pero el niño llegó antes de tiempo y no encuentran al Doctor Choake... Así que envió a buscarla a ella, siendo una dama de sociedad y eso... '_

' _¡Por Dios Prudie!'_

Ross no sabía qué hacer, no podía ir a Trenwith. Si George había pedido que Demelza fuera era porque no debía tener a otra persona a quien recurrir, pero si él se dirigía allí probablemente enviaría a sus matones a por él. Si Demelza dijo que volvería pronto quizá debería esperar.

' _¿Hace cuánto se ha ido?'_

 _'Hace más o menos dos horas'_

No podía esperar. Al menos la iría a esperar en el camino.

* * *

Cuando Demelza llegó a Trenwith la Sra. Tabb la recibió en la casa, parecía muy estresada y estaba claramente agradecida de que ella estuviera allí. Mientras la guiaba a la habitación de Elizabeth le contó que el señor Warleggan estaba muy nervioso por la salud de la señora Elizabeth y de su hijo, al parecer Elizabeth se había caído en el descanso de las escaleras y por eso el bebé estaba viniendo antes. También le dijo que George estaba furioso porque el médico que contrató ni siquiera había salido de Londres, el doctor Choake estaba en Bath, el doctor Enys en la guerra, de modo que sólo quedaban las comadronas de la aldea. A regañadientes había aceptado su sugerencia de llamar a la Sra. Demelza Poldark.

Elizabeth lucía pálida, su belleza georgiana escondida detrás de un velo de dolor. Pareció sorprendida al verla. Demelza ordenó rápidamente agua caliente y más toallas, también brandy para la señora, y ella se preparó para ayudarla.

' _No creí que fueras a venir'_ -le dijo con evidente dolor mientras Demelza la examinaba.

' _Nunca pensé que me llamarías a mi.'_

' _George lo hizo'_ \- le dijo cortante.

'Bueno, lo siento Elizabeth, pero aparentemente tendrás que conformarte conmigo. Debes relajarte si no quieres sufrir mucho, el bebé está al revés. Bebe esto, te tranquilizará.

Elizabeth no le volvió a hablar pero hizo todo lo que ella le dijo.

Unas horas más tarde oyó un golpe en la puerta en medio de una de las contracciones de Elizabeth, era George, preocupado por los ruidos procedentes de la habitación, obviamente nunca había oído a Elizabeth gritar antes. Esperó afuera, cuando el dolor terminó fue a hablar con él en el pasillo.

' _Está gritando tanto, ¿eso es normal?'_

' _Tú estarías gritando también si hubiese un niño queriendo salir de ti.'_ \- le dijo algo irritada, el pareció sorprendido y Demelza tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que George iba a ser padre por primera vez después de todo.- _'Están bien. El bebé no está en su lugar todavía, pero Elizabeth ya está lista...'_

' _No creo que necesite conocer los detalles.'_ -La detuvo-. _'¿Van a estar bien?'_

 _'Creo que si. Nunca he traído al mundo a un niño así, pero vi cómo debe hacerse... Haré lo mejor que pueda George.'_

Él simplemente asintió y volvió a su estudio. Demelza nunca había ayudado con el nacimiento de un bebé al revés, pero vio a la Sra. Martin hacerlo una vez, fue doloroso para la madre y arriesgado para el niño, pero tendrían que hacerlo. Elizabeth estaba completamente dilatada ahora, no tardaría mucho, estaba siendo muy valiente, más de lo que Demelza pensaría que sería. Ella la animó a empujar y a detenerse y a empujar de nuevo hasta que vio los pequeños pies y entonces pudo alcanzar la colita del bebé. Era un niño. Elizabeth estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con dos criadas sosteniéndola y la Sra. Tabb ayudaba a Demelza. Un empujón más y sería suficiente. El bebé era grande, al menos más grande de lo que Demelza esperaba que fuera un niño prematuro. Estaba morado y no lloró hasta que ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras las otras mujeres asistían a Elizabeth, Demelza fue a lavarlo y a revisar cómo estaba. Bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana fue cuando notó su abundante cabello oscuro. Lo sostenía contra su pecho envuelto en una manta cuando el bebé abrió sus ojos, sus ojos Poldark, mientras sostenía su dedo meñique en su manito minúscula. Instintivamente miró a Elizabeth, ella estaba observándola más pálida que antes si eso era posible.

No podía decirle nada, se acercó a la cama y colocó al niño en los brazos de su madre, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

El pasillo del segundo piso de Trenwith nunca le había parecido tan interminable, estaba casi en la puerta cuando oyó que George la llamaba.

' _Demelza... he oído el llanto de un niño.'_

Ella se volvió a regañadientes.

' _Sí, George. Tienes un hijo. No fue un parto fácil, pero ambos hicieron un buen trabajo.'_

Parecía aliviado, como cualquier padre lo estaría después del nacimiento de sus hijos.

'¿Cómo está Elizabeth?'

' _Está descansando ahora, pero estará bien. Fue difícil para ella, las mujeres sabrán qué hacer, puedes llamarme si me necesitas.'_

' _Te lo agradezco Demelza... estoy en deuda contigo'_ -sonaba incómodo pero sincero.

' _No, George, no lo estás. Lo habría hecho por cualquiera.'_

 _'Aún así. Gracias.'_

' _Tendrás un hijo valiente, el será fuerte.'_

Demelza podía ver el orgullo en los ojos de George, pero por primera vez desde que lo había conocido también podía ver humildad y honestidad en ellos. Sentía lástima por él. Porque se había casado en esa situación sin saberlo. Nunca podría saberlo. Era otra víctima de lo que Ross y Elizabeth habían hecho, como ella, la única diferencia era que el ignoraba todo eso. No deseaba a nadie lo que ella había pasado, ni siquiera si esa persona se lo merecía, ni siquiera a George Warleggan.

' _Que tengas un buen día, George'_ -le dijo y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta la llamó de nuevo.

' _¿Cómo lo llamarías?'_

 _'¿Disculpa?'_

 _'A mi hijo. Tu lo has visto y todavía yo no. ¿Qué nombre te parece que le convendría?_

Demelza consideró su pregunta durante un instante y luego dijo:

 _'Valentine. Valentine Warleggan.'_

George asintió con la cabeza y ella le hizo una reverencia y se alejó de Trenwith.

* * *

Ross había estado esperando a Demelza en el camino, en los límites del territorio ahora cerrado de Trenwith. A medida que pasaba el tiempo su ansiedad crecía y Darkie empezaba a inquietarse por la inactividad y el humor de su dueño. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era no ir allí el mismo, pero podía enviar a Prudie a investigar por qué su ama tardaba tanto, así que decidió regresar a la cabaña pero no tuvo necesidad que llegar allí. La vio desde lo alto de un acantilado sentada en la playa, su vestido verde mojándose con el ir y venir de las olas.

Demelza prefirió caminar de regreso a casa. Se habían ofrecido a llevarla de vuelta en el mismo carruaje en el que habían ido a buscarla, pero ella se negó respetuosamente. Necesitaba aire fresco. No tomó el camino habitual, sino que pensó dar un paseo por el mar y la manera más fácil de hacerlo era bajar a la playa por un sendero rocoso cerca de Trenwith y de allí de vuelta a la cabaña. Era una larga caminata pero la brisa se sentía bien en su rostro, había estado caminando durante casi una hora y sus pies comenzaban a doler así que se sentó en la arena con el elusivo sol que brillaba sobre ella de vez en cuando.

Estaba tranquila. Los nervios que sintió durante el día se habían ido. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Ross estaba cerca de ella cuando se sentó a su lado.

' _¿Cómo te fue?'_

' _Elizabeth tuvo un hijo.'_

El se quedó en silencio, incapaz de leer el estado de ánimo de su esposa.

' _George debe estar exultante por tener un heredero. ¿El niño está bien?'_

 _'Si lo está. Elizabeth también está bien.'_

Ross no respondió.

' _Pensé... Nunca había visto a un niño prematuro, así que me preguntaba cómo sería. Si él sería más pequeño que otros bebés o si sería bien formado. Pero no fue nada de eso... es aún más grande que Jeremy cuando nació.'_

Ross seguía en silencio. Algo asombrado por su tranquila actitud, no sabía qué decir para no hacerle pensar que estaba preocupado por Elizabeth.

' _Lo tuve en mis brazos un rato mientras las criadas atendían a Elizabeth... Se parece a su padre. Con su suave cabello oscuro... y la forma de su nariz. Incluso creo que me frunció el ceño.'_ -Pareció divertida en la última parte.

' _Se parece a ti._ ' - Le dijo finalmente.

Ross sintió como si el de repente el suelo desapareciera debajo de él.

'¿ _Estás segura?'_ \- fue todo lo que logró decir.

 _'Sí. He tenido en mis brazos dos niños recién nacidos tuyos antes... sí, estoy segura.'_

Ross se levantó y caminó hacia el océano. Su tricornio en las manos, el agua cerca de sus rodillas, mirando a ninguna parte. Demelza no podía ver su cara, por lo tanto no podía saber lo que sentía. Después de todo lo luchó por convencerse, por dejar que el pasado fuera el pasado y centrarse en el futuro, resulta que era imposible dejarlo atrás, ahora siempre habría un recordatorio de su traición, una cicatriz viviente en sus vidas. Incluso eso le habían quitado, incluso ser la madre de sus hijos. Se sentía impotente, pero al mismo tiempo serena, tal vez era la vida que llevaba dentro de ella la que la hacía fuerte pero sentía que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, sabía que podría vivir con ello, pero no estaba tan segura si Ross podría hacerlo.

' _La odio Ross. De verdad. No quiero, pero lo hago y no me siento bien por ello. Hasta ahora por lo menos yo era la madre de tus hijos, pero ahora... Oh Ross!... Ve con ellos si quieres, si todavía sientes algo por ella o si crees que es lo correcto. No me enojaré contigo por eso...'_

Ross se había vuelto lentamente para verla mientras hablaba.

 _'...el bebé, su nombre es Valentine. Es un niño muy bonito.'_

' _Se llama Valentine Warleggan,'_ -le dijo enérgicamente- _'mis únicos hijos son Jeremy, Julia y el que crece dentro de ti...'_

Su voz sonaba ahogada por las lágrimas. Demelza lo miró durante un largo rato, la mano cubriendo sus ojos para protegerse del sol para poder verlo.

' _¿Por qué lloras Ross?'_

' _Porque seguramente me vas a dejar otra vez'_ -exclamó.- _'Siento mucho lo que te hice, lo que nos hice. Lo he arruinado todo...'_

Demelza estiró un brazo pidiéndole ayuda para levantarse. Volvió a acercarse a ella y la levantó suavemente. Ella no soltó su mano, pero no lo miró.

' _Demelza, no es mi hijo. Es de George...'_

' _George... Francis y yo, todos tenemos parte de la culpa también...'_

' _Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.'_

 _'...pero este niño... es inocente. Nada de lo que ninguno de nosotros hizo es culpa suya.'_

Demelza levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en los suyos.

' _No tengo ningún resentimiento contra él, si quieres ir con ellos...'_

' _¡Oh, por Dios Demelza no quiero eso!'_ -soltó su mano y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. No podía enfrentarse a la idea de perderla de nuevo. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se frotó la frente con los dedos. Sintió sus manos en sus brazos otra vez, forzándolo a bajar el brazo de su cara y mirarla.

' _Lo que hiciste... lo que pasó entre nosotros en estos últimos días... no cambia porque el este aquí. Tampoco quiero que te apartes de mí.'_

Tomó un tiempo para que esas palabras llegaran a él. No se dio cuenta de cuando, pero sus manos habían empezado a temblar, Demelza las apretó y dio un beso a cada una.

' _No te merezco... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? ¿Que tenías orgullo en mí?, estabas equivocada. Soy yo quien está orgulloso de que tú me hayas elegido.'_

' _Ross...'_

' _Y si eres tan generosa como sé que lo eres y me aceptas de nuevo, trabajaré todos los días por el resto de mi vida para ser un esposo mejor y para que estés orgullosa de mí otra vez.'_

Demelza no dijo nada, no había nada más que decir. Aún estaba herida, sí, tal vez lo estaría por siempre. Pero incluso cuando estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir si eso era lo que él quería, no podía imaginar su vida sin él, lo amaba, con todos sus defectos y sus errores, con su sonrisa traviesa y sus miradas sombrías. Nadie más existía para ella excepto él, y sabía profundamente en su corazón que finalmente él era sólo suyo, y cualquier cosa que el destino pudiera traer ellos lo enfrentarían juntos.

' _¿Todavía quieres que vuelva a casa?'_ -susurró después de unos minutos de estar abrazados.

' _¿Qué?'_ -preguntó de nuevo cuando el no respondió.

' _Quizás pueda quedarme un tiempo contigo... podríamos aprovechar para remodelar la biblioteca.'_

 _'¿La biblioteca? ¿Para qué?'_

' _Necesitamos una habitación más grande abajo y podríamos construir un par de dormitorios en el piso de arriba...'_

Demelza lo observó curiosa.

 _'Ya sabes…'_

Dijo y la besó

 _'...para Jeremy...'_

Y la besó de nuevo.

 _'... para esta niña...'_

Ross dijo tocándole el vientre.

 _'...y para los bebés que vendrán.'_

Y la besó de nuevo.

 **The End**

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo!


End file.
